Made To Be Perfect
by Winchestersister1313
Summary: Chuck Shurley is the world's foremost Alpha scientist who specializes in genetics; he made a special breed of alphas for the military. His latest experiment is to make the world's most perfect omega. They will follow orders, never question everything a traditional alpha would want in a mate. Castiel Novak was the youngest in his family the most spirited as his mother put it, he wa


Chuck Shurley is the world's foremost Alpha scientist who specializes in genetics; he made a special breed of alphas for the military. His latest experiment is to make the world's most perfect omega. They will follow orders, never question everything a traditional alpha would want in a mate.

Chuck needs to find a willing couple to carry the pup he, he decided word of mouth was best was to get the word out and a newspaper ad, letting the participants know they were subjected to genetic testing and only one couple would be picked. He was willing to pay a lot of money to the couple who fits what he required.

John and Mary Winchester were struggling to get by, John was working part-time at his friend's garage, and Mary worked at Piggly-wiggly down the road as a cashier. They lived paycheck to paycheck.

A friend of there had told them about a scientist needing a couple for a genetic experiment that would pay handsomely if they were picked or not. She showed them the add, they got in touched with the scientist.

They met with Chuck on a Tuesday by Thursday they were back in his office, Chuck had informed John and Mary that genetically they were what he was looking for and that the next part should take to long, Chuck collected eggs from Mary and sperm from John.

Two of the six embryos took inside Mary, Chuck couldn't be happier twins for him to experiment on, he hoped for one of each but either way he would be satisfied, he informed Mary and John that they would need to come in every few weeks for checkup and let him know if anything out of the ordinary happens they needed to call him, they said they would and headed home.

They keep their promise, John and Mary came every two weeks for a check-up and ultrasounds to check the pup's growth, Mary was excited to hear the heartbeats she knew she couldn't keep them and hoped at some point if they asked that Chuck would come up with a good reason she could keep them.

Mary's last ultrasound Chuck did a 4-D so they could see the pups features,

"They are adorable, um how long after do I have to give them to you?" Mary asked

"I would prefer right after, but I know for an omega you have bonded with the pups, but I would like to to take them right away," Chuck said.

"We know you know how omegas are," John said

"Don't do that John, I know what I signed up for but they have grown inside of me, I can't help but love them," Mary said, "I do have on request."

"Yes, Mary," Chuck said

"The boy will you name him Dean?" she asked, looking down at her giant belly slowly rubbing her hand up and down; she smiled when her stomach jumped.

"Of course and the girl?"

"I was thinking Poppy, I always liked flower names."

"I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

The day the twins were born a cold winter morning on January 24th, Mary didn't make it. She bled heavy after the removed baby B, John was beside himself with grief. He didn't want to see the babies; he couldn't keep them anyways, Chuck gave him his check, and he left.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dean and Poppy grew up in the lab not that they knew it was a lab to them; it was home the only home they had ever known. They had no idea that they were genetically altered to be the perfect omegas, they got up every made the bed eat breakfast, did school learned to read, write, and do the math. Poppy had a knack for crafts while Dean had a talent for cooking and baking not that Poppy couldn't Dean was just better at it, they both had things they did better than the other, they never teased each other or were mean about it.

Dean helped Poppy figure out how the make pie crust, Poppy helped Dean with his sewing. They were taught theses things because these were the things an alpha looked for in an omega.

Dean was tall for an omega standing at six feet, jade green eyes, light brown hair with bits of blonde, muscular build, freckles splattered about his body, pale from living inside his whole life, only feeling the heat of the sun through sun lamps Chuck kept in the lab so they could get their fill of vitamin D.

Poppy was smaller then her brother standing a mere five feet, same jade green eyes, she had blonde hair, petite build. She too was pale with freckles.

"Good Morning kids," Chuck said as he enters the room.

"Good Morning, Sir," they replied in unison.

Poppy continued to make the bed with Dean's help.

They had one bed in the room they shared, Chuck had tried to separate them, but they got upset, couldn't sleep and wouldn't eat until they were back together, that was something Chuck would have to breed out of them now that he had their genetic martial he could make all kinds omegas without a mother to carry them.

The morning started, as usual, they had their blood drawn, Poppy always let out a small whine, she hated getting her blood drawn, which in turn made Dean upset and he tried to comfort his sister.

Then it was Dean's turn he put on a brave face for his sister, but she knew he hated it just as much as she did, after the blood draw, was more testing, blood pressure checks, and a few other things.

They had their classes essential omega homemaking Chuck had put in a fake home for them to learn all the things they need too. Chuck made sure they were disciplined if they got out of line, they talked backed or questioned another thing he was attempting to breed out of them.

They headed to the kitchen this morning to make breakfast, Dean made cinnamon rolls while Poppy made eggs and bacon.

"We should put bacon on the cinnamon rolls," Poppy said smiling at Dean

"That does sound good," he said back with a smile.

"No," Chuck said.

Poppy looked and him and then cast her eyes down,

"Ok," she said in a soft voice.

She places the bacon on a plate with a napkin to drain the grease, next she plated the eggs and walked them to the table, setting Chucks in front of him first, then Dean and herself.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"You are welcome," Poppy said; still a little bit sad she couldn't try her new concoction.

The day went on, as usual, all their lessons, they did have time for fun it wasn't all homemaking and math, they learned how to dance, and play games, Dean liked playing pool, Poppy liked playing cards.

They learned how to present for their Alpha, and they were told that was the only way and alpha would take them, Dean was always perfect, Poppy tried her best, but she sometimes ended up with a red bottom, part of her thought that Sir just liked to hit her.

The at night while they slept alarm bells started going off, loud and screeching, lights flashing red, Poppy covered her ears and whimpered, Dean was telling her it was going be ok, there was nothing to worry about probably a false alarm.

The door to their room flew open.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I can and I will, he is experimenting on people, people, innocent omegas," Cas almost shouted at his best friend.

"Cas, as your best friend I'm telling you this is a bad idea," Charlie said.

"Are you with me or not?"

"Yes, I guess."

Castiel Novak was the youngest in his family the most spirited as his mother put it, he was, an Alpha who thought that omegas should be free to do as they please, just because they were the most submissive of the species doesn't mean they needed to be subjected to abuse, he started the AETO that's Alphas for the Ethical Treatment of Omegas, he protest the scientist who use omegas for experiments.

Castiel was tall, six feet, raven-colored hair that was forever messy, blue eyes that changed in the light but were always a fantastic shade of blue, muscular and tan, a runner's body.

His best friend and partner in crime was Charlie Bradbury, a spunky red-head, who was a mere five feet four inches, she was beta and the best computer hacker that Cas knew. They had met in college and bonded over their love of nerdy things.

Tonight they were going to get prof real prof of what Chuck was up to in his laboratory and then the government was going to have to do something about it.

Cas had set everything up they would go late at night but not too late when there was only one guard, he kept his headphones in most of the night and did rounds every two hours you could time it.

The plan was for Charlie to disable all the alarms so they could slip in and out without being detected, they were going to film what they found and send it to the media outlets. That was the plan anyway, that's not what happened when they got there.

"Char I thought you said you cut the alarms?" Cas yelled over the screeching sound

"I thought I did. I must have missed a backup," she yelled, looking at her computer trying to find a way to shut off the alarms.

Cas headed down the hall if they got caught he would just call his brother he would come and bail them out it's not like Cas didn't have money, he was a doctor.

He found a door it was locked, but there was key in the lock, that was weird he thought all the other entries you need to swipe a card or a pin to open it, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Two pairs of amazingly green eyes peered at him, Cas was shocked he really did expect to find people behind this door, in fact, he wasn't even sure what he was planning to see.

"Come on," Cas said, waving his hand.

They looked at each other, and then back at Cas.

"Come on," he said again this time they walked to him, heads down they followed him back to where Charlie was.

"Holy shit Cas, we can't take them," Charlie said.

"We have to," Cas said, pushing the twins along they didn't say anything just followed obediently eyes cast down.

Charlie finally got the alarms off. They hid in an unlocked room off to the side in the hallway, the guard made his way down the hall, checking the places. They ran out the doors heading to the car. Poppy and Dean looked around; this was the first time they had ever been outside.

"Get in the car," Cas yelled, startling the both of them they got in the car.

Cas and Charlie started laughing as they drove off, Poppy and Dean didn't know what to think. Poppy whined a bit Dean wrapped an arm around her.

"It will be ok," Dean whispered.

"But, sir will get mad, punishment," she whispered.

Dean nodded and place a kiss on the top of his sister's head.

Cas turned at looked at them, he shook his head, they both were in white t-shirts and white scrub bottoms, no shoes.

"Are you guys, ok?" Cas asked in a gentle voice.

They nodded but didn't say anything. After all, Cas was a strange Alpha who had taken them away from their home.

"Cas what are you going to do with them?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to take them home, find out where they came from, maybe find their parents," he replied.

"We were born there," Dean said.

"What?" Charlie and Cas asked in surprise.

"We were born there, that's our home," Poppy offered up the answer this time.

Charlie looked at Cas as she pulled into the driveway of his house.

"You coming in?" Cas asked

"No, I'm going to figure out how to keep you out of jail for kidnapping," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"Come on guys, let get inside," Cas said, looking at the twins.

Cas opened the door from the outside, Dean got out first offered his hand to his sister as she got out of the car, looking up at the house they both were surprised at how big the house was.

Cas lead up the stairs up the porch to the front door, Poppy hissed when she stepped on something.

"You ok?" Dean asked

She nodded and lifted her foot, pulling out a small rock and tiny droplet of blood dripped onto the ground. Cas opened the front door and lead them inside.

"Go sit. I'll get something to clean your foot," Cas said.

They looked around the house was a decent size, the living room was off to the side; it was a mess of newspapers, magazines, and files. There was a small couch and more massive couch, Dean helped his sister to the smaller couch they were used to being close together, he lifted her foot, looked at it.

Cas came back with a first aid kit, he sat on the coffee table. He took Poppy's foot into his hand, dabbed it with a wet cotton ball, Poppy hissed and pulled her foot away.

"I'm sorry, do you guys have names?" Cas asked.

"I'm Dean, Poppy," Dean replied, watching Cas taking Poppy's foot back, making sure it had stopped bleeding.

Cas sighed and place Poppy's foot back down,

"I think you will be ok," Cas said, smiling.

"Thank you, Alpha," Poppy said softly keeping her eyes down.

"You don't have to call me Alpha, you can call me Cas," he said.

"Thank you Cas," Poppy said, smiling, keeping her eyes down.

Cas stood up and headed into the kitchen dropping the dirty cotton balls into the trash,

"Are you hungry?" Cas called.

"No," Dean replied, standing behind Cas.

Cas jumped, "jeez," he breathed out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Dean said, casting his eyes down.

"I have a room you can stay in," Cas said, moving past Dean, heading down the hall Dean followed, Poppy asleep on the couch.

Cas switched on the light the room was pretty empty there was a bed in the middle more significant than the one they had back at the lab, there was a small table with a lamp on it. Tan curtains were hanging over the window.

"You can sleep in here, and we will talk in the morning," Cas said.

"I'll get Poppy," Dean said, heading into the living room, picking his sister up carrying her to the bed and laid her down.

"I'm just down the hall, get me if you need anything," Cas said.

Dean nodded and laid next to Poppy, Cas turned off the light.

"What in the fuck do you mean they are gone?" Chuck yelled at the guard through the phone, "I'm coming right now."

Chuck was so angry when he got in the car that he forgot his keys, he stormed back into the house, grabbed his keys, key card for the lab, and head to the lab.

When Chuck got there, the guard, guard supervisor, and his lab assistant were there, talking and stopped when they spotted him.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, angry.

"The alarms were going off, they may have gotten scared runoff," the guard said.

"The door is locked; you locked the door, right?" Chuck asked his assistant Alfie and you boy just out of the college.

"Yeah, I said goodnight and locked the door," Alfie said, looking like he was going to get fired.

Chuck took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Find them."

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Cas woke up to the smell of coffee and food cooking; he shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and then he remembers the omegas he took from the lab. Cas got up headed to the bathroom when he was done he went to the kitchen.

It was clean, way cleaner then Cas ever had it. He was never home, always at the office or off fighting for omegas rights; he smiled, watching Dean and Poppy move around the kitchen like they had lived there.

"Good Morning, Cas," they said in unison, smiling at him.

Dean picked up a plate and set it on the table, Poppy brought over a cup of coffee with sugar and creamer, she motioned for Cas to sit down.

He sits down fixed his coffee the way he liked it while Dean and Poppy made their own breakfast, they sat down at the table too, waited to eat.

"What are you waiting for?" Cas asked.

Dean and Poppy looked at each other confused,

"For you," Dean said.

"For me, what?" Cas asked, confused himself.

"To eat," Poppy said, looking at Cas like he had three heads.

Cas shook his head, he took a deep breath,

"Go ahead, eat your food," he said.

They smiled at him and thanked him, started eating.

"You said you were born at the lab?" Cas asked

"Yes," they said.

"What do you mean you were born there?"

"We have been there are who lives," Dean said.

"You don't have parents?" Cas asked

"Yes," they said.

"Who are they?"

"We don't know, our mom's name was Mary. That's all we know," Dean said, eating more eggs.

"You need to go shopping; you don't have a lot of food," Poppy said, keeping her eyes down.

"I will," Cas said, looking at his watch, "I have to go to work, don't go outside."

Cas ran down the hall, got dressed, reminded them to stay out of the windows and not to go outside.

Cas got to work a few minutes late, Meg the nurse that works closely with him, greeted

"Hey Clearance, did you hear?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Cas asked.

"That lab, ya know Chuck Shurley's lab got broken into apparently something was stolen, or I should say somebodies," she said.

"That's crazy, did they say who?" Cas asked, looking at a file.

"Yeah, their pictures are all over the news," she said.

"Is there a reason you tell me this?"

"What did you do?" she whispered

"Nothing, call the first patient please," Cas said, walking out of the office and into an exam room.

Cas shook his head and hoped the twin's stayed out of the windows and didn't venture outside. By the time he was done with his last patient, he was a nervous wreck. He jumped when Meg came in to tell him that all the patients were gone.

"Spill," Meg said,

"There's nothing to tell you," Cas said, pulling his phone out about ten missed calls from charlie and a ton of text messages.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

Cas headed to the grocery store to pick up more food; he did need to feed his new house guest hoping they were ok, all alone at the house. Once he was done, he hurried home.

When he opened the front door, he called out for the twins they came out from the hall they must have been in their room Cas thought to himself.

Dean helped him with the grocery bags, and went to start putting the stuff away, Poppy brought him something to drink and began pulling things out to make dinner.

"Did you clean?" Cas asked looking around

"Yes," they said

"You don't have to do that. In fact, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

They looked at each other perplexed,

"Well you didn't tell us, what you wanted us to do while you were gone so we thought we should tidy up a bit; I um I could show you," Poppy said not meeting Cas' eye.

"That would be nice," Cas said, not wanting to upset them clearly they had been trained to do as they were told.

Poppy leads him into the living room where he does most of his work in front of the TV with a box of take out, everything was in neat little stacks there were even small newspaper flowers sitting in a cup on the table, Cas smiled.

"Did you make these?" Cas asked

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't ask first, are you mad?" she asked

"No, I'm not mad, show what else."

"I alphabetized the files, the newspaper is by date, I used the oldest and the cut-up stuff for the flowers, and we vacuumed and dusted, you don't have an Omega to help you?"

"No, I don't, what is this?" he asked, holding up a sticky note.

Poppy looked down, "you spelled some stuff wrong," she said and then knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked

"Waiting for punishment, it's not my place to correct and alpha," she said.

"Poppy, stand up, I'm not going to punish you."

She looked baffled and tilted her head looking at Cas, she told him she was going help Dean, headed into the kitchen.

"He is very confusing," Poppy whispered to Dean when she got back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Dean asked, flipping the burgers in the pan.

"He wasn't mad about the sticky notes," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"But sir said," Dean said.

"I think he lied to us," Poppy said, cutting the tomatoes.

Chuck did a press conference about the twins being abducted from the lab and how important it was that they were returned, he even offered a reward for their safe return, and they were like his children he had raised them since they were babies.

He worked to replace them. He had enough of their blood to get a genetic sequence to make new ones, but nothing came close to the original, and he needs them back.

Alfie came in a told him the police still have no idea who broke in and whoever it was didn't leave any evidence behind; they couldn't even track who shut down the alarms.

"It was those fucking AETO people," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Alfie asked.

"Who else is, as vocal about Omega rights as that group. Break-in tries and finds something, and you actually find omegas not knowing anything other then they need to be taken out of there because they are being mistreated."

Alfie nodded and thought for a minute, "but you don't mistreat them, they are happy."

"You and I know that they don't," Chuck said with a sigh.

"Oh my, this is the best hamburger I have had in a while," Cas said, talking with his mouthful.

Dean smiled happy that Cas was pleased with the food.

"So when we are done, what do you guys want to do?" Cas asked.

"Can we watch a movie? Tonight is a movie night," Dean said.

"Yeah, we can watch a movie, I think I even have popcorn, Poppy is that what you wanna do?"

"Yes," she said, looking at Dean.

"If you don't want to it's ok," Cas said.

"I kind of wanna lay down," she said, not looking at Cas.

"Then you can lay down, it's fine."

"Thank you," she said, smiling down at her burger.

After dinner Dean and Poppy did the dishes, Cas told them it was ok to leave them, but they didn't like the idea of the food sticking to the plates and pans.

Poppy went to go lay down, and Dean joined Cas in the living room for a movie.

Dean sat down on the small couch while Cas sat on the bigger couch, Dean looked over at Cas as he looked for something to watch on Netflix.

"Is there something you wanna watch?" Cas asked

"Um no, Sir and Alfie always picked it out," Dean said.

"Come sit, you can read the description and tell me which one," Cas said, patting the seat next to him.

Dean sat next to Cas but not to close. Dean likes the way the Alpha smelled, he could feel something happened, but Omegas aren't supposed to initiate sex unless the alpha wanted it.

"That one looks good," Dean said, picking out a western.

"Cowboys?" Cas asked

"I like them," Dean said, looking down.

"Dean it's…"

There was a banging on the door,

"Go hid in the closet with your sister, wait till I call you."

Dean ran down the hall.

Cas opened the door,

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Hello, to you too Gabriel," Cas said

"I'm not playing, are they here?" Gabriel asked.

Cas' older brother Gabriel was a short man, light brown hair, with whiskey brown eyes and sweet smell for an alpha.

Cas put his hands up,

"Did you clean?" Gabriel said, looking around.

"I clean," Cas said, defensively.

"Not like this, where are they?"

"Ok, It was impulse I didn't expect to find anyone, I swear."

"Cassie you have to give them back."

"Just meet them," Cas said, handing down the hall to the spare room the twins were using.

Cas came back out Dean and Poppy behind him; they kept their eyes down; they didn't dare look up until they were told.

"Jesus christ Cas, you brought them home," Gabriel yelled.

Dean and Poppy jumped a little when Gabriel shouted,

"Gabe, don't shout," Cas said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok, alpha," they said.

"You can go back to the room," Cas said.

They ran down the hall.

"Cas you have to give them back. You don't know what he was doing to them," Gabriel said pacing.

"Gabriel comes on, you know I can't, he is experimenting on them."

"Exactly you don't know they could be sick or carrying something," he said.

Gabriel paced the living room, he didn't know what to say his brother had done some dumb stuff gotten into trouble protesting, but this was a whole new level of stupid.

"Gabriel says you'll help me, please," Cas said

"Fine, but if we get caught, this was your idea," Gabriel said, pointing at him, "I can't believe I am the voice of reason this time."

Gabriel shook his head and looked around,

"They did all this?" he asked

"While I was at work, Poppy the girl she made me flowers," Cas said, pointing.

"What's the boy's name?" Gabriel asked

"Dean."

Gabriel nodded,

"You wanna stay we were gonna watch a movie, they have a movie night," Cas said

"Yeah I'll stay for a bit," Gabriel said.

Cas went and got Dean, Poppy followed wondering about the new Alpha. Dean took his spot next to Cas like they were earlier before Gabriel interrupted, Poppy stood waiting for someone to tell her where to sit.

"Sit down," Gabriel said, looking at her, she sat on the floor.

Gabriel looked at Cas, Cas raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

"No, sweetheart, on the couch," Gabriel said, eyeing her.

"Thank you, Alpha," she said softly sitting on the smaller couch next to Gabriel.

"You don't have to call em Alpha, my name is Gabriel," he said

"I'm Poppy," she said, hiding her smile.

"I forgot the popcorn," Cas said

"I'll get it," Dean said popping up and running to the kitchen, Poppy followed grabbing drinks from the fridge, they carried it all back to the living room and took up their spots again.

Poppy fell asleep next to Gabriel, her head rolled on to his shoulder, he did move but smiled he liked the way she smelled, and she was pretty.

Dean was closer to Cas now than when they started on the couch, falling asleep himself.

"We should go to bed," Cas said.

"I got Poppy," Gabriel said, gently moving her not to wake her up. She sighed when he picked her up, she snuggled closer.

Gabriel followed Cas and Dean down the hall to the room they were using, Gabriel smelled the top of Poppy's head before laying her down, he wants to make sure he had her scent before laying her next to Dean on the bed.

Gabriel followed Cas back out. The twins passed out on the bed, cuddled together on the queen. Gabriel shook his head.

"What?" Cas asked

"She smells good; he does too, but she.." Gabriel trailed off

"I know, Dean smells like that to me," Cas said.

"Just don't get caught, I'll be back tomorrow," Gabriel said, grabbing his phone, heading to the front door.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dean and Poppy were talking in the morning Cas was totally different Alpha then what chuck had told them an Alpha would be. He hasn't yelled, he didn't get mad when Poppy corrected him, he hasn't tried to mount them, they both were confused by this.

Dean got up before his sister and set to work in the kitchen, he put on the coffee started making pancakes. Poppy made her way out making lunch for Cas to take to work with him.

"Morning," Cas yawned walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," They said in unison.

Cas watched them, it was only their second morning, and he was fascinated by the way they worked in unison like a dace never crossing each other, Poppy place the coffee on the table along with the cream and sugar.

Cas took his seat at the table Dean placed a plate of pancakes in front of him with syrup and butter, Poppy placed a plate of sausage on the table.

"Thank you, guy," Cas said, taking a sip of coffee.

"You are welcome," Dean said.

They both took their seats and waited for Cas to take his food.

"You don't have to wait, go ahead and eat," Cas said.

They smiled, thanked him, and plated their food.

"So, the lab is your home?" Cas asked

"Yes," they said.

"Chuck, is he your dad?"

"No, he's just Sir, he takes care of us," Dean said shrugging.

"He teaches us what an alpha wants from an omega," Poppy said.

Cas nodded, taking a bite of sausage, thinking about asking them what they considered an alpha wanted when there was a banging on the door.

"Same as last night," Cas said.

They took off to the room.

They opened the closet and slipped in, there wasn't much in there but a bunch of blankets they pulled the sheets over themselves, they could hear talking.

Cas sounded upset and was yelling, Poppy looked at Dean he put a finger to his lips, she nodded understanding.

"Go ahead, they aren't here, and this is harassment," Cas said

The door to the closet opened they stilled not breathing, nothing moved, no one said anything.

"Happy?" Cas asked.

"Whatever Novak, we got a call that you brought two people home with you a couple nights ago," the man said.

"Why do I have to explain my sexual acts to anyone?" Cas asked.

The man slammed the closet door with a huff.

Cas came back a few minutes later, he opened the door gently and pulled the blanket back, green eyes wide and frighted stared at him.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked

They nodded, and followed Cas back to the kitchen, he pulled their plates out of the cabinet and set them in front of them.

"Cas, why did you take us?" Poppy asked.

"Because it's not right that he is experimenting on you, you deserve more," Cas said.

They looked confused, they weren't an experiment, were they?

"You didn't know?" Cas asked

They shook their heads and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I thought he would have told you, but I guess since you have been there, you're whole life, you wouldn't know any different," Cas said.

They didn't look up, ate their food, Cas looked at them confused why they weren't angry or upset that they had been lied to.

"Why aren't you mad?" Cas asked

Dean shrugged "we aren't supposed to be," he answered

"What do you mean?" Cas asked

"Can I…" Poppy started "you'll be late; I packed you a lunch," she finished getting up taking the plates.

Cas got up and headed to his room to change.

"Pop that was rude," Dean said.

"I know, I wanted to see what he would do," she said.

"Do you think he is lying?" Dean asked scraping the food into the garbage, looking down the hall.

"I don't know," Poppy said.

Cas came back down the hall ready for work, he told them Gabriel was going to come by later and not to worry he had a key, Dean handed Cas his lunch, he thanked them and left.

Poppy and Dean did the wash and changed the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Poppy asked Dean watching him hold Cas' dirty clothes to his nose and take a deep breath. Dean jumped.

"Dammit, don't do that. I like the way he smells, like honey and sage," Dean said, smiling at the clothes in his hands.

"I know, Dean I'm confused by what Cas said."

" I am too; we should ask Gabriel when he gets here," Dean said, loading the clothes into the washer.

"What if he's different then Cas and gets mad?"

"I don't think he will."

Poppy nodded and left Dean to finish loading the washer.

"Since when do you pack lunch?" Meg asked as Cas set the brown bag down on the desk.

"I can pack a lunch," Cas said.

Meg looked at Cas suspiciously, "did you get an omega? And didn't tell me?" she asked.

"I am capable of packing a lunch, what's with the fourth degree?" Cas asked.

"The cops came by, looking for those twins," Meg in an accusing tone.

"I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you, but I'll let it go for now," she said, walked away.

At lunch Cas opened his lunch there was a little note,

"We hope you have a great day." 😀

Cas smiled at the note and put it in his pocket not want in Meg to see she would ask more questions that Cas didn't want to answer.

Gabriel showed up around ten o'clock; it scared the hell out of the twins. They were in their room, making the bed and hadn't heard the door open.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said, smiling a bit as Poppy glared at him.

"That's not funny," she said.

"Poppy," Dean scolded

"I'm sorry, alpha," she said, putting her head down.

"It's ok, and call me Gabriel, please," he said, lifting her chin, so she was looking at him, "You don't have to look down."

"I'm sorry I can't help it," she said.

"Can we ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, of course, what do you wanna know?" Gabriel asked, not moving his hand from Poppy's face, "let's go sit down in the living room." Gabriel dropped his hand.

They headed into the room, Gabriel sat on the couch. Poppy and Dean stood there,

"Sit down on the couch," he said. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Um Cas said we were experiments," Dean said.

"You didn't know?" Gabriel asked.

They shook their heads and looked at each other. Gabriel took a deep breath before he started. He opened his mouth and then closed it again not really sure where to start.

"I shouldn't have asked," Dean said getting up,

"Dean waits, I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you," Gabriel said.

"About eighteen years ago, Chuck put out an ad in the paper for a couple to participate in a genetic experiment, and then there wasn't anything more about it," Gabriel took a deep breath before his continued, the jade eyes of the twins watching him intently.

"Next time we heard anything from Chuck he said he had created perfect omegas, removed some of the more unfavorable traits," he finished.

"Wait, but, I thought, we…" Poppy was trying to say.

"Sweetheart, don't be upset," Gabriel said as Poppy stood tears in her eyes.

"Can I?" she pointed

Gabriel nodded.

Dean looked at Gabriel like he was trying to figure things out.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking at Gabriel.

"I don't know, to see if he could, he has a bit of God complex," Gabriel said.

"I'm gonna check on my sister," Dean said but didn't move,

"That's fine," Gabriel said, finally understanding that they need to be told what to do.

Dean walked down the hall when he got to the room, he could hear his sister sniffing.

"Poppy, you ok?" Dean asked

"No, I'm god damn experiment, we are, Dean. Why would he do that?" she said, crying harder.

Dean wrapped his arms around his sister and held her while she cried.

Gabriel went to check on them; it was a lot to take in; he felt terrible that they had grown up thinking one thing only to be told another is a lot to take in.

"Are you guys, alright?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Poppy said.

"Come here," Gabriel said, holding open his arms, she went to him and let him hug her.

"I'm sorry, Are you hungry?" Poppy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry we dropped this on you," Gabriel said.

"It's ok, we asked," Dean said.

"I'm gonna make lunch," Poppy said, pulling away from Gabriel and walking down the hall.

Dean and Gabriel looked at each other.

Cas came home Dinner was on the table, Gabriel was asleep on the couch.

"Hey," Cas yelled, Gabriel jumped and fell off the couch, Dean and Poppy snickered and covered their mouths.

"Dinner is ready," Dean said.

"You don't have to keep doing this," Cas said, sitting at the table.

"Apparently we are genetically altered to do this," Poppy said sarcastically.

Cas looked at Gabriel,

"They asked," Gabriel said, looking sheepish.

"I should have stayed home, talk to you guys about it," Cas said.

"It's fine Cas, Sir only lied to our whole lives," Dean said.

After a quiet, awkward dinner, Dean washed the dished as Poppy dried them, Cas isn't say anything he let them do what they needed to do, he and Gabriel walked down to his room to talk.

Cas was surprised when he walked in his room the bed was made, the wash basket was empty, he opened his closest everything was clean, hung up and in color order.

Cas shook his head. He felt horrible that they felt like they needed to do this, to make him happy.

"Cassie, I think you should send them back," Gabriel said.

"We can't now," Cas said.

Gabriel sighed, "We should get them some new clothes," he said.

"I didn't think this through, I didn't think I would actually find people there. I shattered their world," Cas said, sitting on his bed running his hands through his hair.

"I didn't think you would find anything either, have you talked to Charlie," Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, she said the cops raided her place too and the office," Cas said.

"I say we let them do whatever it is they feel they need to do because I thinking trying to stop them my cause them stress."

Cas nodded, "I think you are right, we should talk to them about what they know," Cas said.

Gabriel nodded in agreement, "I might not be that bad, they seem to keep to themselves if they aren't cleaning or… did they fix your teddy bear?"

And old raggedy teddy bear sat on Cas' bed, it had a big rip in its head were their dog had gotten ahold of it and tore it open, Cas refused to throw the bear out their dad had given it to him before he died.

"I didn't think you could fix it," Cas said, smiling, "come on."

Cas headed back down the hall to the kitchen, Dean was pulling a pie out of the oven,

"I think there is ice cream," Poppy said, opening the freezer.

"Hey, are you guys, ok?" Cas asked.

They didn't answer right away; they looked at each other, almost like they could read each other's minds.

"We will be," Dean said, "the pie needs to cool, and then we can have some."

"Ok, who fix this?" Cas asked, holding up the bear.

"Are you mad?" Poppy asked

"No, no one has been able to fix it."

"It was easy," she said with a shrug.

Cas sighed he didn't know what to do, maybe he should wait until Charlie came over,

"Remember my friend that was with me?" Cas asked

"Yes," Dean said.

"She is coming over, and we will all talk about what we are going to do."

They nodded.

Charlie showed up about an hour later, she was nervous.

"Hey, where are they?" she asked, walking in.

"In the kitchen cutting up some pie," Cas said.

"Do you know what he was doing to them?"

"No, I thought I would wait till you got here,"

She nodded and sat down on the couch.

Poppy and Dean came out with plates of pie and ice cream, they spotted Charlie and stopped.

"It's ok," Cas said taking a plate from Dean, Poppy handed a plate to Gabriel,

"Do you want some?" Dean asked.

"No, thanks. So what did he do to you guys?" she asked

"Charlie!" Gabriel scolded.

"I wanna know."

Dean and Poppy looked at each other they didn't know what to say because they didn't know, the twins thought they were like every other omega in the world, learning how to be a good mate. That's what they told them all the stuff that Chuck had told them about Alphas and Betas because they might end up with one, but it would be the same as being with an Alpha,

They told them about the punishments, and that is what they should expect from every Alpha because and Omega who forgets their place isn't a good one.

"That's not true, I like my Omegas a little feisty," Gabriel said.

"You don't.." Poppy started but stopped, she wasn't supposed to question, she took his empty plate and head to the kitchen.

Dean came in behind her,

"What was that about?" he asked

"I thought, never it's stupid," she said, washing the dishes.

"No, you like his?"

"Maybe, he's nice and smells good, I thought that maybe," she shook he head took the plates from Dean.

"I like Cas," he said.

"You do?" she asked.

"I think I might kiss him; see what happens," Dean said, smiling.

Poppy laughed a bit, Dean was always a bit defiant when it came to certain things,

"Let me know how it is," she said.

Dean went back into the living room, Gabriel looked at him,

"Is she ok?" he asked

"Yeas, she's just confused, everything is different here, we don't really know what to or what to think, it's a lot," Dean said.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Poppy said, walking into the living room.

"Ok, I can get you."

"I know where they are."

Charlie left saying she would be back with new clothes for Poppy; they were about the same size, and she had some stuff that should fit.

Gabriel waited until Poppy was out of the shower to say bye to her, she just smiled when he tilted her head up again, placing his hand on her face. She stayed in the room, leaving Cas and Dean alone on the couch to watch TV.

They were close together on the couch but not touching, Dean looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw Cas look away. He scooted closer to Cas not much but still enough to make his heart rate speed up.

Dean looked over at Cas he was focused on the TV, he didn't know how to initiate a kiss, he had never been kissed before, he had never had sex before, when their heats came Chuck threw them some fake knots and told them to deal with it that an alpha didn't want an omega that was too needy during their temperatures.

Dean took a deep breath, leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas looked surprised. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean.

Cas' lips were soft, slightly chapped, Dean sighed Cas smelled like the apple pie and coffee they had just eat, the TV was muffled by the sound of blood rushing in Dean's ears, he felt like the world had slowed down and time stopped. The kiss didn't move any further then lips press together, but Dean thought it could get any better.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Chuck didn't know where else to look, the police had searched all the place and people he thought could have taken them. He figured at this long it had only been a week they they must have been taken by someone outside of the city. Chuck had already starting growing new specimen as he like to call them the day the twins were conceived using, Mary's eggs and Johns sperm.

"The twins didn't cry this much," Chuck mused to the nurse taking care of the new omega that had just emerged from the fake womb.

"No?" she asked

"Hardly, they cried when they were hungry and that was it," Chuck said taking the new pup in his arms, "I'm going to find you brother and sister and they will never leave here again, and they will teach you all about being an omega." Chuck cooed at the new pup.

He hand the him back to the nurse, "what should we call him?"

Chuck thought for a minute, "I think we should call him Sam."

Dean and Poppy had been with Cas for a a week and he was trying to get them not to do so much around the house that they weren't slaves, but they told him that they really didn't mind, it was what they basically made for.

Cas gave up once they told him that, Charlie had brought some clothes over for Poppy and Cas had some old clothes his last boyfriend left at his house and never came back to get he gave those to Dean to wear.

Gabriel came over every night for dinner which was something he hadn't ever done before, he flirted with Poppy until her cheeks were bright red and she couldn't look at anyone.

"Poppy I have a shirt that's missing a few buttons I was hoping and you can say no but will you fix them for me?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah, I'll fix it for you," she said with a smile turning her attention back to the TV.

"Dean will help me in the kitchen?" Cas asked

"Yes," Dean said watching Cas walk by.

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen, Cas turned and kissed him, it was different from their first kiss, Cas moved his lips against Dean's, he could tell that this had never happened and Dean had no idea what to do so Cas pulled away, Dean smiled.

Cas placed a hand on Dean's face, this was the first kiss since Dean had kissed him on the couch the second day they were in the house.

"I wanted to give them some alone time, I know Gabriel likes your sister, I hope that's ok," Cas said

"Yeah it's fine, she likes him too," Dean said and then covered his mouth he wasn't supposed to tell, Poppy was going to be upset with him.

"I won't tell," Cas said.

Poppy came into the kitchen flustered, she went to the fridge, Cas could smell her slick.

"Poppy, please I'm sorry," Gabriel said walking into the kitchen

"I said it was fine, I just I never, we.." she said and sighed, "and you don't even like me."

"That's not true, I do," Gabriel said following her back into the living room she handed him a beer she got out of the fridge.

Cas and Dean intrigued followed to find out what happened.

"Poppy I should have asked you first I'm sorry," Gabriel said.

"I told you it's fine," Poppy said taking a drink of water.

Cas looked at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow in a way that asked what did you do, Poppy sat next to Dean on the larger or the two couches and place her head on his shoulder, he patted her hand and kissed her head.

Cas nodded for Gabriel to follow him, he did they went to Cas' room.

"What the hell?" Cas asked

"I tried to kiss her and she freaked out a bit, I should have asked her first," Gabriel said.

"She likes you, I think all of this is just confusing for them," Cas said.

"I don't know why she thinks I don't like her," Gabriel said sighing a sitting on the bed.

"You didn't make that you like omegas a bit feisty comment," Cas replied looking at him,

"I'm an idiot," Gabriel sighed.

We they got back to the living room Poppy and Dean were dancing a waltz, the had moved the coffee table turned on some music.

Gabriel and Cas watched intently, eyeing their movements. Their parents had sent them to dance lessons, Cas was better at it than Gabriel but he tried.

"We hope you don't mind, but we have dance lessons," Dean said.

"Not at all," Cas said smiling, "may I cut in?"

Dean backed up, Cas stepped to Dean to dance with him, Gabriel looked at Poppy she looked away,

"You and me," Gabriel said holding out his hand.

"Do you know how?" she asked

Gabriel nodded.

"So Chuck taught you how to dance?" Gabriel asked

"Yes, and other things," Poppy replied.

"Like what?"

"How to play card, pool, all kinds of stuff."

Gabriel nodded.

"You are good at this," Dean said.

"We took dance lessons when we were kids," Cas said smiling.

"Ow, you stepped on my foot," Poppy said

"I'm not very good, sorry," Gabriel looked at his feet.

"It's ok, maybe we should sit down," she said.

Cas and Dean dance some more, before they sat down.

They talked about the dance lessons, Gabriel shared a story about he was so bad the teacher kicked him out of class, Dean and Poppy laughed, and said he could be that bad Cas confirmed how bad he was.

Poppy and Dean said they were tired and headed to bed.

"He kissed you?" Poppy whispered as they laid in bed

"Yeah it was nice, but I think I want more," Dean whispered back.

They did this a lot when they could sleep talk about an alpha that they would get one day and hope they would find one day.

"You should go to him," Poppy suggested.

"What if he gets upset?"

"He won't, go and tell me what it's like."

Dean got up and headed to Cas' room.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Dean opened the door to Cas' room quietly, his heart slamming in his chest all of his instincts screaming that this was not what he was supposed to be doing; he wasn't supposed to do this, took a deep breath and walked his closing the door quietly behind him.

Cas was sleeping on his stomach. Dean slipped in the bed and kissed Cas on the nose to wake him up, Cas rubbed his nose.

"Cas," Dean whispered and kissed him again on the lips.

Cas jerked surprised and rubbed his eyes.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked sleepily.

"Um, I…" Dean kissed him, needier than the last two and little more like he knew what he was doing.

Cas was surprised but kissed back talking control of the kiss, he brushed his tongue along the seem of Dean's mouth he opened, and Cas slipped his tongue in, Dean moaned, he tasted like toothpaste, minty and fresh.

Dean was surprised and loving every second of the kiss, it was better than he hoped for, he wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, as they both deepened the kiss, tounges swirling together, Cas' tasted amazing to Dean like toothpaste, his heart beating fast, he could feel the slick running down his leg, he wanted more he wasn't Cas to touch him, Dean wanted to connect with Cas.

Cas pulled away and kissed down Dean's neck, he moans a bit. It felt nice Cas' stubble rubbed on his neck.

"Dean?" Cas asked

"Yes," Dean answered.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, I um, I thought.."

Another gush of slick rushed down Dean's leg, Cas let out a small growl,

"You smell so good, Dean I want you," Cas asked

That's all it took for Dean's omega instinct to kick in he pulled his pants off and presented to Cas. Cas growled and ran his hand down Dean's ass.

"Not like this, turn over, I wanna look at you," Cas said.

Dean turned over and looked at Cas very confused in the small amount of light coming from the bathroom night light,

"We were told.." Cas cut him off with a kiss.

"Forget that for now, you trust me?" Cas asked

"Yes," Dean said with no hesitation.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again, Cas got off the bed undressed, Dean removed his shirt.

Dean's heart was racing. He was nervous and excited all at the same time he wanted to be Cas' all his instincts screamed he needed to be Cas.' Cas laid on top of Dean, kissed him again, down his neck, stubble scrapping Dean sighed.

Cas kissed his way down Dean's neck across his chest. Dean moaned and arched his back when Cas sucked on his nipples,

"Sh we don't wanna wake, Poppy," Cas said.

Dean sighed when Cas continued the abuse on his nipples. Dean loved this; he didn't know he was so sensitive; Cas continued kissing down Dean's chest at the top of his pubic bone.

Cas smiled at Dean's cock it was small omega males didn't have much use for them, so they shrink once they present the flood of hormones, Cas took the whole thing in his mouth and swirled his tongue, Dean let out a long moan, he had no idea an alpha would wanna do other things to him he was supposed to please his alpha.

Cas let go of Dean's cock, and licked down to his hole,

"Fuck you taste good," Cas said, leaning back down.

Dean writhes with pleasure, trying not to move too much, remembering what Chuck had taught them, he loved the way Cas tongue felt on him, in him. Cas stopped Dean whined a bit, Cas laughed.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked

Dean nodded, Cas lined himself up and slid in. Dean pulled his legs up and rested them on Cas shoulders, it didn't hurt, Chuck told them it wouldn't because they made extra slick that was one of the only things that Chuck said to them that made them different.

Cas was saying things Dean didn't hear any of it he was focused on the feeling of Cas inside him, sliding in and out, the pleasure pooling, the tightness in his balls the way his cock was hard, all of this all these feelings Dean could believe how this was it was nothing like Chuck had described.

"I'm close," Cas said, Dean could feel his knot trying to catch on his rim the feeling was incredible, Dean came hard moaning not too loud, Cas grunted when he came, smiling at Dean, he moved them, so they were more comfortable.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked snuggling behind Dean.

"Better than ok," Dean said, smiling, not that Cas could see he was the big spoon.

"That was your first time?" Cas wondered

"Yes, and it was way better than anything, Sir told us," Dean replied.

"I'm glad what about Poppy? She's ok alone?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Dean said.

Dean feel asleep with Cas waiting for the knot to go down, Cas was still awake when the knot went down he didn't know why he did it but his alpha instincts said he needed to mark Dean as his, a little bit of cum and slick pooled out when Cas slipped out he scooped it up and rubbed it into Dean's skin.

Poppy woke up alone in bed she smiled, she knew Dean had slept in Cas' bed. She got up made the bed went to the kitchen to start breakfast; it was the weekend, so Cas didn't have to work, so she didn't make him a lunch.

As she made breakfast as Dean came in, he was smiling, she smiled back making his favorite waffles in celebration.

"How was it?" she whispered, looking for Cas first, "you smell like him."

"Awesome!" Dean said, taking the plate of waffles.

Cas came in bed head and all smelling like Dean,

"Morning Cas," Poppy said, smiling placing the coffee cup on the table next to a plate of waffles.

"Good morning," Cas said with a smile. "Were you ok? Ya know alone in the room?"

"Yeah, I knew where Dean was," she said, sitting down.

The front door opened, and Gabriel walked in,

"Hey baby bro, Poppy, Dean," he said.

"Morning, are you hungry?" Poppy asked, making him a plate before he answered and grabbing a cup for coffee.

"Sweetheart, you don't…" before he could finish the plate was on the table.

"Thank you," he said, sitting down.

"What do we owe the pleasure of you joining us this morning?" Cas asked, taking a bite of pancakes.

"I have those shirts for Poppy, and I was hoping I could take her out today," Gabriel said.

They looked at each other, Poppy looked at Cas and then Dean back to Gabriel.

"You know you can't take her out, people will see her," Cas said.

"I have a solution for that," Gabriel said with a smile.

He opened the bag he brought with him, pulled out a dark wig, sunglasses, and a hat,

"This should work," Gabriel said "I just wanna take her to the park, I brought stuff for Dean too. I was thinking last night, that they never left the lab; they have never seen a park," he said, looking at Cas with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but the first time you see a cop you leave, I won't have them go back," Cas said.

"Really? I can go?" Poppy asked

"Of course if I keep you locked up I m no better than Chuck, but please be careful," Cas said.

"Dean, did you wanna go with them?" Cas asked

"No, stay here with you," Dean said with a smile.

Poppy helped Dean clean up and ran to the room to get dressed.

"Gabriel, please take care of my sister; she's all I have," Dean said, looking down.

"I promise, and we won't be gone long," he said.

Poppy and Gabriel left, she stayed close to worried about being seen and taken back to the lab. Gabriel opened the car door for her, she got in and looked around.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked

"Yes, no, I don't know," Poppy said.

"We don't have to go, we can stay at the house," Gabriel said before he started the car.

"No, I wanna go, I wanna see grass," she said.

Gabriel smiled as the drove to the park it wasn't too far from the house, and it was hardly used, he watched her look around in awe at the trees and clouds she pointed them out to him, he smiled. They pulled up to the park; no one was there.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and got out of the car, he held his hand out for her to take, she did.

They watched the birds, Poppy loved the way they tweeted and sang songs, the trees, she asked if she could try to climb one, Gabriel said yes, but she needed to be careful she didn't fall out of the tree, she did ok, made it to the first branch and dropped down.

"I wanna show you something," Gabriel said, retaking her hand in the middle of the park was a duck pond with the ducks and new ducklings.

"Those are baby ducks, Sir, brought us a kitten once but we couldn't keep it; Dean kept sneezing," Poppy said watching the little ducks in amazement.

"You wanna feed them?" he asked

"I can?" she asked

"Yeah over here," he said, leading her to the machine full of bird pellets.

Gabriel put a quarter into the machine, turned it, and all the ducks came up hearing the noise of the pellets clinking.

"Are they supposed to get so close," Poppy asked hiding behind Gabriel.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you, it's the geese you gotta look out for they bite, but the ducks are nice," he said taking her hand and poured some pellets in her hand,

"I don't know about this," she said.

"I got you," he said close to her ear, she turned he was close to her face she could kiss him.

She shook that thought out of her head; she was not supposed to do that, not unless the alpha wanted it, and he didn't say anything or try to kiss her so… the ducks quacked, breaking them from staring at each other Gabriel laughed.

Poppy squealed when the ducks ate the food out of her hand, and she dropped it, letting the ducks eat it off the ground.

"Take your shoes off," Gabriel said,

Poppy sat down on the ground, took off her shoes, and looked up at him, he smiled.

"Socks too," he said, she looked at him but did it. "Put your feet in the grass."

"It's pokey and rough. All the books say it's soft and lush, more lies," Poppy said, pulling her socks and shoes back on, she stood up.

"There is soft grass just not here, but I still wanted you to feel it," he said.

"Thank you, is anything the truth?" she asked as they walked back to the car.

"I don't know what you have been told, or not told so I can't answer that," Gabriel said.

"What about rain?" she said

"What about it?" he asked looking confused

"Is it wet?"

"Yes," he said with a bit of a laugh, "next time it rains we can play in it, ok?"

She nodded made that the grass was pokey and rough and not soft. She took Gabriel's hand, he looked down and smiled.

"Is this ok? I'm sorry I didn't ask; it's just…" he cut her off, placing a finger to her lips.

"It's more than ok, can I kiss you?" he asked.

Poppy nodded; she didn't move; he pressed his lips to hers. Poppy's heart rate sped up, the sound of blood rushing, the duck quacking, his lips soft, he moved his lips against hers she followed his lead, he brushed his tongue against her lips, she opened just enough for him to slip in, tongues swirling together, he tasted sweet, she liked it.

Gabriel slowed the kiss down, pressed his forehead to hers and smiled,

"I think that was the best kiss I have ever had," he said.

"Reall?" she asked

"Yes, really."

They went back to the car Poppy could stop smiling, Gabriel was kind and sweet to her nothing like what Chuck said an alpha would be.

**Chapter Six**

They made their way back to the house Poppy was excited to tell Dean all about the park and the ducks, and that grass was not like it was in that book they read.

When they walked in no one was int he living room or the kitchen they called for them, no answer, Poppy started to walk down the hall but they could hear moaning, Gabriel put his finger to his lips, she giggled a little and nodded.

"How long have they been?" Gabriel asked

"I.. that's not, I shouldn't say, it's not polite," Poppy said heading to the kitchen.

"I was just curious, that all."

"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I still need to fix your shirts."

"Poppy stop, sweetheart you don't have to make me food or fix my shirts," Gabriel said.

"But that's what I'm supposed to do, aren't I?" she asked looking down

"You can't help it can you?" Gabriel asked

"No, I can't, and I'm confused and doing what I know I'm supposed to do helps," she said voice on the verge of tears, she took a deep steady breath.

"I hate that he did this to you," Gabriel said pulling her to him.

"Why is it so bad?" she asked

"It should be a choice, you shouldn't just say yes because I ask or some other Alpha asks you to do something," he answered.

Poppy pulled away and looked at him,

"But Alphas don't ask they just tell you what to do and you do it, that's what we were told and it's our job make life easier and give you pups," she said.

"You are right, but not all Alphas are like that, some of us like to give their omegas a choice,"

"This is all just so... "

"I'm sorry, maybe you should go back," Gabriel said not really meaning it he didn't want her to go back.

"I don't wanna go back and I can't without Dean."

Gabriel nodded,

"I'm going to make lunch and fix your shirts and please stop trying to stop me," she said.

He smiled, "yes, ma'am."

Cas and Dean walked down the hall spotting Gabriel and Poppy sitting at the table eating lunch,

"I made enough for everyone," Poppy said looking down.

"Thank you," Cas said smiling at her.

"How long have you guys been back?" Dean asked fixing the food for Cas and himself.

"Not long," Gabriel said winking at Cas, he blushed and turned away.

"Dean, you have to come to park next time, there were ducks, real ducks with babies!" Poppy said excited, "and grass is not soft."

"It's not?"

"No, pokey and rough, I didn't like it," she said.

"And the ducks?" Dean asked sitting down.

"It's was ok, kinds scary, there's this machine and you put coins in and it gives you food to give to the ducks. Can we to the zoo? I wanna see all the animals," Poppy said of this really fast and looked at Gabriel.

"We will see, there's a lot of people at the zoo," he said.

"Ok," she said looking down sounding a bit disappointed.

Gabriel and Cas went into the living room while Poppy and Dean cleaned up.

"Are you going to sleep in Cas' room now?" Poppy asked

"I don't know," Dean said.

"What's it like?"

"It's nice and way better then those fake knots, Sir gave us."

Poppy looked to the living room Cas and Gabriel were having their own conversation.

"He kissed me," she whispered.

"He did? Did you like it?" Dean whispered back

"Yes, I wanna do it some more. I wanna do a lot more," she blushed when she said it not looking at Dean.

"See if he can stay, and I'll sleep with Cas and you can use our room," Dean whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to fix your shirts," Poppy said walking away quickly.

Gabriel leaned against the counter, Dean looked at him.

"You sister, is she… Does she like it here?" he asked

"I think so," Dean replied, "she likes you, I mean she likes Cas and Charlie too, but.."

"I understand," Gabriel said, "thanks Dean."

Poppy took the shirts back to their room so she wasn't distracted and could finish replacing the button, Gabriel knocked on the door she called to come in.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked

"Fixing your buttons, how did this happen?" she asked

"Overzealous lover," he said with half smile.

"Oh," Poppy said looking down at what she was doing, "why ruin your shirt? I don't understand, and then not fix it. That doesn't seem very nice."

Gabriel laughed, he had to sit down he was laughing so hard. Poppy looked at him.

"You are adorable, I forget how sheltered you were," Gabriel said.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked

"No, you didn't', it was in the heat of the moment I didn't mind," Gabriel said, answering her question as to why his shirt was ripped.

Poppy scrunched her face and stuck her tongue in the corner of the her mouth in concentration, Gabriel watched she was cute when she was in grossed in what she was doing, Poppy sniffed she could smell alpha arousal, she looked at Gabriel and put the shirt down, stood up and started to undress.

"Whoa, Poppy what are doing?" Gabriel asked, standing up

"I thought this what you wanted, I could smell you," she said.

"I do,"

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, just not right now, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

Gabriel nodded and left the room.

Gabriel ran his hands across his face, Dean looked at him questioning.

"I have a question," Gabriel said

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked

"Sex, what were you told?"

Dean looked at Cas before answering.

"If we smell an Alpha or they want it we get undressed and present," Dean said, "Sir would have use practice daily, poor Poppy she tried hard but Sir said she wasn't doing it right, and would hit her, hard, her butt would be red and she had a hard time sitting after."

"Gabe why are you asking?" Cas asked.

"Nothing it's nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what they were taught that's all."

As usually they made dinner, Gabriel stayed and had drinks after, Cas told him to stay the night he could sleep on the couch,

"You can have our bed, I can sleep in the couch," Poppy said.

"No, it's ok," Gabriel said

"I'll get the stuff," she said getting up and heading to the closet to get a sheet and blankets, pillow for Gabriel.

She made the couch up for Gabriel, he smiled at her, Cas and Dean excused themselves to go to bed.

"What?" she asked, looking at Gabriel smiling at her.

"Nothing, just like watching you," Gabriel said.

"I thought you didn't like me doing all this stuff for you," Poppy replied hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"I want it to be your choice, not because you feel like you have to,"

"You're so confusing," she said placing the pillow on the couch, "you know where I am if you need anything."

Gabriel tossed and turned on the couch, he thought about Poppy and how adorable she was with the ducks and sewing his shirts, sticking her tongue out. How much he enjoyed kissing her, how natural it felt, like she was meant to be with him, he had never felt like that before not even with Kali. He sighed and walked to Poppy's room.

Poppy was laying awake staring at the ceiling this was the first time in a really long time she was alone in bed, she was having a hard time falling asleep she was thinking about all the things Chuck had told them about Alphas or maybe Gabriel and Cas were different and all the others were like he described. She heard a light knock on the door, she got up not wanting to yell incase Cas and Dean were asleep.

She opened the door Gabriel had his back turned like he was about to walk away,

"Alpha are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked

"No, I was awake, not use to being alone, did you need something?"

"I'm sorry, i should have knocked I'm going, to.." he pointed and started to walk back to the living room.

Why was this so hard with her, he was a ladies man he could talk to anyone about anything, but Poppy with her green eyes and innocence was too much for him, the way she called him by his name or alpha.

"Gabriel wait, will you stay? Please I don't like being alone," she said holding out her hand.

He took her hand and followed back in the room, Poppy got back into be and Gabriel followed. She scotted close to him.

"Is this ok?" he asked wrapping his arms around her so he was the big spoon.

"Yes, you don't have to ask," she said and regretting it the second it came out of her mouth.

Instead of the hit she was expecting he kissed her shoulder, she could feel the smile, Poppy turned over and looked at Gabriel, he smiled softly at her.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed, "are all alphas like you and Cas?" she asked

"No, some are like you were taught, some fall in between and then there are the ones like Cas and I," he said.

She nodded, tucked her head under his chin kissed his adams apple, he sighed.

"Was that ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, actually," he moved her head so he could kiss her on the lips.

Poppy sighed and moaned a bit when he placed his hand on the exposed skin on her side where her shirt lifted up a bit, it felt nice his hands on her skin. Poppy moved and took her shirt off, Gabriel didn't say anything kissed her again.

They pulled apart taking their clothes off Poppy presented,

"Not like that, lay down," Gabriel whispered.

After as they waited for his knot to go down, Poppy fell asleep, Gabriel smiled he was happy to be her first not some asshole knothead who would have taken what he wanted, and like Cas he felt the need to maker her, make Poppy his. Gabriel pulled out and scent marked her.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Poppy woke up before Gabriel, she smiled at him asleep he rolled over. She got up dressed headed to the bathroom, and then the kitchen to start breakfast. Dean was already in there making breakfast he smiled at Poppy.

"Morning Sis," Dean said.

"Morning," She said smiling at him.

"What are we making?"

"French toast and sausage," he said, "Cas needs to go shopping, you smell different," he looked at her, she blushed.

"Did you?" he asked

She nodded.

They made breakfast found trays to put the food on and took it to their alphas.

Cas was under the cover when Dean walked in he placed the tray on the floor climbed into the bed and kissed Cas on the nose, the mouth and the cheek to wake him up, Cas smiled, and stretched.

"Good morning Dean," Cas said.

"Morning, Cas, Poppy and I made you breakfast in bed," Dean said with a smile.

"Where is Poppy?' Cas asked.

"With Gabriel," Dean replied placing the tray in Cas' lap.

Poppy set the tray down and jumped on Gabriel he was awake already pretending to be asleep, she kissed him, he kissed back.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Gabriel said

"Why do you call me Sweetheart?" she asked climbing off of him and getting the tray.

"Because you are sweet," he said with a smile.

"We made you breakfast, " Poppy said placing the tray in front of him.

"You are going to spoil me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." he said with a smile.

After they ate breakfast everyone went into the living room, Cas and Gabriel said they would do the dishes this time. Poppy and Dean went and made the beds. Poppy changed the sheets on her bed and Dean smiled as she made her was to the washroom.

Cas and Gabriel talked, they didn't say much at first but Cas brought it up.

"She smells like you," Cas said.

"And Dean smells like you what of it?" Gabriel asked putting the dishes away.

"You don't live here and I can't separate them, you know what happens when you scent bond with someone and you are not around."

"I know but everything in me screamed to make her mine, I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was doing it and then it was to late."

Gabriel shook his head and sighed, he didn't know what he was going to do. Cas leaned against the counter.

"I guess we can all move in together get a bigger house," Cas suggested.

"Yeah but I wanna keep my apartment ya know Poppy and I might wanna be alone," Gabriel said, "i never thought either one of us would fall this hard and this fast."

"I know what you mean."

"They found them," Alfie said running into Chuck office

"Where? Where are they?" Chuck asked

"With Castiel and Gabriel Novak," he replied.

"I knew it I told you, damn ATEO people, think they can keep what's mine."

"They should be back with us soon, they just need to get the warrants and police stuff."

"Good make sure their room is ready, they didn't do anything wrong they followed and Alphas orders like they were supposed to."

Alfie nodded and head down the the lab to get the room ready for the twins, he was happy they were coming back but he was also worried about what being in the real world with real Alphas would do them, they had been gone two months now.

They had a routine down now, Gabriel had moved into Cas' house for now while they looked for on that was big enough for all of them. After two months of living together Cas had gotten use to Dean and Poppy making him a lunch and doing all the chore except the outside stuff.

Dean had gone to the park with Cas while Poppy and Gabriel had alone time they did that traded off who would go out for a while and so the others could be alone, Dean loved being outside it was one of his favorite things to do with Cas, but on afternoon Dean wig got knocked off and they had to leave hoping no one saw.

They headed back to the house Poppy and Gabriel where in their room, Dean knocked to get Poppy to start dinner.

The front door was knocked in the police were pointing guns and shouting Poppy screamed Gabriel grabbed her telling her everything was ok and to put her hands up, Dean put his hands up so did Cas.

"What the hell?" Cas asked as they hand cuffed him

"Cas?" Dean yelled as they pulled him and Poppy out the door.

Dean pulled away from the cop and ran to Cas holding on to him, tears running down his face, the officer trying to pull him away Dean held on tighter.

"Dean look at me, baby, you gotta look at me please," Cas said calmly, Dean looked up at him,

"Go with the officer ok, it will be ok," Cas said.

Dean let go, kissed Cas and walked with the officer.

Poppy was trying to get away from the officer yelling for Gabriel, the officer was being rough with her, Gabriel growled.

"She's just scared, let me talk to her," Gabriel said the officer lost his grip and Poppy slammed into Gabriel almost knocking him over.

"Sweetheart, you gotta go with them, this is the one time I will ask you to do as I say, please," Gabriel said voice thick, he hated playing that card but he was trying to keep her from getting hurt.

"No, you say my choice," she said holding on tighter burying her face in his neck.

"I can't promise it will be ok, but I will get you back soon, ok? Sweetheart you have to go with them."

Poppy looked at him with sad green eyes, tear stained cheeks, she looked like a little kid.

The officer pulled her away and lead her to the car where Dean was.

"Wait you have to give them something with our scents, please," Gabriel said.

The cop just shook his head and shoved Gabriel in to the back of the police car with Cas.

Cas and Gabriel pleaded with the cops telling them again and again that they scent bonded they were going to get sick if Dean and Poppy didn't have their scents.

The cop told them to shut up.

"Are you two ok?" the officer asked

"No, where are you taking them?" Dean asked

"To the police station, they are going to be charged with kidnapping and false imprisonment." he said.

"Can I have one of Gabriel's shirts please? I get sad when I can't smell him," Poppy said.

"Of course, go on get what you need," the officer said letting them back into the house.

Dean and Poppy looked at each other what where they going to do their Alphas were gone, and they had scent bonded. They packed their stuff some of Gabriels and Cas stuff so they could smell them and followed the officer back to the car.

"Dean, I don't wanna go back," Poppy whispered.

"I don't either but there's nothing we can do," Dean said back.

Chuck was waiting out in the front lobby for them when the police brought them back, he hugged them, sent them off with Alfie to head to their room he would talk to them later.

"Did they say anything?" Chuck asked

"Nope, not a word, they wouldn't say anything," the officer said.

"You are an alpha they are supposed to answer you, unless… shit," Chuck said.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing, thank you for bringing them home."

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Alfie lead them down to the lab and to their room, he asked questions they didn't answer. He asked if they were ok, if the Alphas had hurt them, they shook their heads no. Alfie shut the door behind them once they were in their room.

Poppy looked at Dean, she was stressed she gathered all the pillows and blankets up made a nest with Gabriel and Cas' clothes, Dean and her laid down, each holding their alphas clothes.

Chuck was angry he would have to keep a better eye on the next batch of omegas he makes, he made his way down to talk to Alfie.

"They seem stressed, Poppy made a nest they are booth laying in it," Alfie reported.

"Get me the paddle," Chuck said.

"Sir, you said."

"I know what I said, now get it," Chuck yelled.

Chuck made his way to their room, angry they let themselves be scent marked. He opened the door they looked up and laid back down.

"Hello," Chuck said.

"Hello, sir," they said not looking at him.

"Stand up," Chuck said.

Dean looked at Poppy and nodded, They stood and looked at him. Chuck huffed a laugh noticing their defiance.

"So you have Alphas now, and you think you don't have to listen to me anymore?" Chuck asked

"Gabriel says it's choice, we get to choose," Poppy said.

"Gabriel is wrong you don't get to pick, you don't get to choose, you are an experiment, a failed experiment," Chuck yelled.

Alfie came in with the paddle and handed it to Chuck.

"Undress," he said, "NOW!"

They jumped, looked at each other Dean looked at Chuck,

"No," he said.

Chuck laughed, and charged him, grabbed him by the throat and applies pressure.

"If you don't get undressed right now you'll never see each other or your alphas again," he threatened letting go.

Poppy looked at Dean, she didn't wanna get hit but she couldn't stand the thought of being separated from Dean too. Sighed, took her clothes off.

"Was that so hard?" Chuck asked, "present."

Poppy curled up in their nest, Chuck took everything but their blankets and pillows, Dean laid next to her she turned over and looked at him. His eyes were red rimmed and swollen, bruises were on his neck where Chuck choked him.

"It will be ok," Dean said.

"No, it won't."

Charlie worked her hacking magic, made alibis for Gabriel and Cas when the twins were taken from the lab and the reason they were with them is Cas found them in his back yard, they were working out away to get them back to the lab with out the cops think they took them.

They were released but had to explain the scent bond, they had told them it just happened and they were drawn to the twins they needed to protect them keep them safe, and as Alphas that was their job to keep omegas safe, the DA agreed and said she would talk to Chuck see if he would release the twins back to Cas and Gabriel sense they had bonded.

Cas and Gabriel went home they had spent two days in jail, worried about the twins.

"Feels weird," Cas said looking around the house.

"Kind of empty," Gabriel said picking up the stuff duck he had gotten Poppy off the couch, "I bet she left this for me," he said with a laugh.

"Do you think they are ok?" Cas asked, pouring them both a drink.

"I don't know, I don't think so."

Cas and Gabriel were worried about them the called to see if they could have a face to face with Chuck to see the twins so they don't get sick.

The second day Dean and Poppy started to show signs so scent sickness, they snapped at each other, they were crying refused to get out of the nest or change their clothes or shower, Chuck threatened them again with being separated if they didn't start acting right. Poppy told him to fuck off, he beat her black and blue.

By Day three they wouldn't move at all they both had fevers and chills, Chuck had separated them as punishment and neither cared, they just laid in the nests they had made not moving.

Chuck had agreed to a face to face with Cas and Gabriel. He hoped they wouldn't asked to see the twins.

The morning of the face to face, Dean was worse than Poppy. Throwing up, not eating or drinking anything if he kept this up he would die, Chuck had Alfie put him back with Poppy hoping that would help.

Chuck headed up to the lobby where Cas and Gabriel were waiting.

"Gentleman," Chuck said, spotting DA he took a deep breath.

"We need to see them," Cas said.

"Slow down, I said we would discuss this," The DA said.

"Let's go to my office," Chuck said leading them down to the lab.

They entered the elevator, Gabriel and Cas looked at each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Cas asked

"Shoot," Chuck said

"Their heats, how often do they get them?"

"Twice a year, it makes it easier to time. If you want a pup or not." he said walking out as the elevator opened.

Cas looked around, he wanted Dean he missed him a lot, they had bonded more then Cas thought was possible.

Chuck opened his office door, Gabriel and Cas sat down.

"I wanna thank you for looking out for them, they are naive when it comes to the outside world and I was worried they would have ended up in an omega ring, or something worse," Chuck said.

"Of course they are so sweet, it's amazing that they trust so easy, i think you would have made then a little caution of an alpha other than yourself," Cas said.

"Design flaw I fixing it," Chuck said.

"Can I see Poppy? Please?" Gabriel asked done with the small talk

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chuck said

"And why the hell not? They are our mates now, we scent bonded with them," Gabriel yelled.

"You what?" The DA asked

"They wanted to so they didn't have to come back," Cas said, "we tried to tell the cops, they would listen."

"That means it falls under mate stealing," she said.

"They are my property," Chuck said not wanting them to see Poppy or Dean they both were covered in bruises from the beatings they took.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave," Chuck said.

"Not with out their mates," she said.

Chuck called security to have them escorted out,

"Just give this Poppy please, she loves it, please," Gabriel said.

"I'm not leaving with out them," Cas said pulling away from the guard

"You have to, we will get them back, I promise but we do this the legal way." the DA said.

They left Cas was not happy, neither was Gabriel they wouldn't even give her the stuffed duck, Chuck just looked at it and laughed.

Chuck headed to their room, and peeked in they were wrapped around each other sleeping.

"Get up," he yelled.

They jumped but didn't move, the food still on it's tray. Chuck shook his head walked over and kicked Poppy, she whined but didn't move.

"I said get up," Chuck yelled again.

"Sir, they can't," Alfie said coming to get the tray of food.

"Put in feeding tubes," Chuck said leaving the room.

Cas, Gabriela and the DA headed to her office, they needed to work out the mate stealing case.

"Both of you bonded with them?" she asked

"I bonded with Dean and Gabriel with Poppy," Cas said.

"How long is this going to take, I'm sure they both are sick and you and Dean seem to have a more profound bond, I'm sure his not doing to hot," Gabriel said.

"Just a few days, go home try not to worry."

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Chuck couldn't take it anymore, Dean and Poppy were beyond sick at this point the feeding tube wasn't working they would pull it, Chuck restrained them but they both just threw up whatever they gave them, he hand never seen a case of scent sickness this bad especially Dean.

The DA had served Chuck with papers saying he needed to return Dean and Poppy to their Alphas or he would be sent to prison for mate stealing, Chuck had his lawyers look it over and they agreed it was for the best to send the twins back home with Cas and Gabriel.

Cas got the phone call that Dean and Poppy were good to go home with him, but Gabriel and him had to come pick them up.

Cas and Gabriel paced the lobby waiting for their omegas, what they were excepting and what they got were two different things.

Dean was pale and gaunt, dark circles under his eyes. A dark blue bruise on his cheek. His hair was matted against his head, his feet were dirty. In fact he looked dirty like he hadn't showered.

Poppy didn't look any better, her pale skin extra pale, dark circles she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. She too had a dark bruise on her face. Her hair was oily and stringy looking, she too was dirty.

"What the fuck happened to them?" Cas asked looking Dean over, they were wheeled up in chairs.

"I don't know, I just transport them, I help you get them in your car." the lab attendant said.

They lifted them as gently as they could into the car, Dean looked at Poppy, she tried to smile but it faded, neither had the energy.

"What did he do to them?" Gabriel asked

"I don't know, but we are going to find out, I had Charlie hack into the cameras. See what was going on," Cas said looking the mirror.

Dean and Poppy looked out the window, they were happy to be out of the lab and with their alphas, Poppy moved enough to roll the window down, she sighed when the wind hit her face.

"Sweetheart, are you hot?" Gabriel asked.

"No, wanna feel the wind," she said softly.

"Ok," Gabriel said.

Dean looked at his sister, she smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Cas gently woke Dean up,

"Baby, come on I'll take you in the house," Cas said gently lifting Dean out of the car.

Dean winced when Cas gripped his arm.

"I'm ok, alpha, Poppy?"

"Gabe's got her."

Cas carried Dean into the house, Gabriel had set Poppy down on the couch while he got the bath ready for her.

"Cas, he can't take us again, right?" Dean asked.

"No, he can't you and Poppy are out mates," Cas said.

"Good," Dean said, snuggling closer to cas. Breathing in his scent it was making Dean feel better being close to Cas.

Cas took Dean into their room, he set him down on the bed went to the bathroom started a bath for Dean. Cas sighed and took a deep breath before heading back into the room Dean was face down on the bed breathing in Cas scent from the blankets. Cas smiled, knowing his scent was making him feel better.

"You ready to get in the bath?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, and got up wobbly he fell over Cas caught him.

"Take it slow, I'll help you," Cas said.

Dean pulled away a bit, "I can do it, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, let me help you," Cas said.

Dean sighed and let Cas help him into the bathroom.

Gabriel was having the same problem with Poppy she didn't want his help but could hardly stand on her own, she fell over twice and snapped at him.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I was supposed to protect you," Gabriel said.

"Just stop please, don't touch me, it hurts," she said pulling away, "just go I'll call if I really need you."

Gabriel sighed, "no, this is not a choice right now, I'm helping."

Poppy slowly pulled her shirt off, she tried to hide away but Gabriel saw.

"What the hell happened?" Gabriel asked softly

"I'm fail experiment, worthless so I doesn't matter what happened," she said pulling her pants off.

"It matters to me, you.." he said trying to help her into the tub

"Don't touch me," she snapped, "please stop."

"I'm just.. You need my scent and I'm sorry that he hurt you," Gabriel said helping her into the tub.

Cas sighed as Dean kicked him out of the bathroom, he didn't know what to do. He felt terrible about what happened if i could have gotten them back sooner he would have but they had to do things the legal way, but he did have Charlie hack into the feed from when they got there, he called Charlie, she told him she had already sent him the files and they were ready to watch.

After their baths Cas and Gabriel put Dean and Poppy in bed together. Gabriel brought his blanket for Poppy to sleep with.

Dean snuggled close to to Poppy, she pulled the blankets up around them. It was nice and warm smelled like their alphas as the drifted off to sleep.

Cas opened his laptop, Gabriel brought them drinks.

"How was Dean?" Gabriel asked

"He didn't want me to touch him, covered in bruises. His skinnier than when he left." Cas shook his head and opened the email from Charlie

"Poppy?" Cas asked waiting for the videos to load.

"She snapped, same as Dean covered in bruises, I mean deep bruises.." he stopped talking when Chucks voice came through the computer

"_Worthless good for nothing failed experiment, just give it up to the first Alpha that showed you some attention?" _

"_I'm sorry, you made us like this," Poppy yelled_

_Chuck smacked her she feel to the ground Chuck continued hitting her, he turned his attention to Dean._

"_And you… you're no better." Chuck punched Dean sending him into the wall,_

"_Stupid. Stupid. Omega." Chuck said kicking Dean._

"Turn it off," Gabriel said standing, pacing the living room

"So, he beat them because they did when he designed them to do?" Cas asked confused

"They weren't supposed to leave the lab," Gabriel said.

"I'm going to play the next one I need to know."

"_How am I supposed to sell you know, I was supposed to be paid a lot of money for the two of you," Chuck yelled in Dean's face._

_Chuck paced the room Poppy made her way into the corner clutching Gabriels shirt, Chuck looked at her and snatched it,_

"_Please don't take it, please," she cried, Chuck looked at her._

"_It's is not your fucking place to tell me what to do," he said smacking her._

"_Alfie, come take everything out but the bedding," Chuck said into the intercom on the wall._

_Alfie came in took all the clothes that had Cas and Gabriels scents, they pleaded with Alfie not to take everything but he said he had to follow orders too and not to try and stop him. _

Poppy came into the living room, she looked at them went into the kitchen. She started pulling things out to make them food, looked around the kitchen was a mess, take out containers all over the place, she smelled what she took out and blanched away, she threw it out and started cleaning.

"Sweetheart," Gabriel said. Poppy dropped what she had in her hands, dropped to the floor.

"Hey, it's just me, it's just me," Gabriel said, trying to take her hand she pulled away and wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she kept repeating it over and over, Gabriel didn't know what to do he went and got Cas.

"What happened?" Cas asked

"I just called her, scared the shit out of her and then this," Gabriel said.

"Ok, Poppy, it Cas. you are safe now, it's just me and Gabriel."

She peeked out from behind her arms, she threw her arms around Gabriel almost knocking him down.

"I'm going to check on Dean," Cas said leaving the kitchen.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"I got scared, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Gabriel took a deep breath, soaking in her scent he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you, I won't hit you," Gabriel said placing a hand lightly on her back.

Dean was awake in the bed, blanket wrapped around him soaking in the scent,

"Hey," Cas said softly Dean jumped.

"Hi," Dean said softly.

"Are you ok? You need anything?"

"No, I'm ok," Dean said.

"Are you sure, I could make you something to eat."

"No I'm ok."

Gabriel and Poppy were still sitting on the kitchen floor when Cas came back in.

"Sweetheart we saw, what Chuck did," Gabriel said.

"Everything?" she asked not moving.

"What do you mean everything?"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

They were born healthy and not crying they never cried, they were perfect. One boy, one girl, Chuck couldn't be happier.

"What are we going to call them?" Alfie asked

"Dean and Poppy," Chuck said

"Bu I thought.."

"That is what their mother wanted and they don't need to know how many have been made."

"What number are these?"

"They are number twenty-five."

Alfie looked at Chuck stunned he was there for the birth of the others in the lab but not Dean and Poppy if these new twins were number twenty five what were the Poppy and Dean that were taken?

"I am going to rip that assholes head off," Gabriel yelled.

"Gabriel you gotta calm down," Cas said.

"He beat them Cas, he made them they way they are and beat them for it."

"I know."

"Why aren't you more pissed?"

"Because yelling is upsetting your omega," Cas said pointing to a shaking Poppy.

"Sweetheart, you should be laying down," Gabriel said walking to Poppy and taking her hand.

"You sounded upset, I wanted make sure you were ok," she said.

"I'm ok, we are, I promise."

"Ok, I'll make you some food," she said heading to the kitchen.

Gabriel shook his head but didn't stop her, he missed her followed her into the kitchen.

Cas headed down to his room where Dean was to check on him. They had been home a week Poppy was doing better, they could keep food down but Dean was worse than Poppy so it was taking him longer to get his strength up, not that Cas minded taking care of him but Dean was getting bored so Poppy would find light things for him to help her with like folding the laundry.

"Hey, baby, how you feeling?" Cas asked

"I'm bored and I need to take of you, this place is a mess, we weren't gone that long Cas," Dean said.

"It felt like it, I missed you."

Cas tried to kiss him Dean just sat there and didn't kiss back.

Cas sighed and looked at Dean he looked away.

"Talk to me please," Cas said.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry," Dean said leaned in and kissed him.

"Dean, you want burgers?" Poppy asked popping her head in

"I'm sorry, you were talking."

"It's ok, Poppy, I was leaving," Cas said, he stood and left the room.

Poppy looked at Dean, she sat on the bed next to him.

"He won't be mad, I told Gabriel what happened to me, while I was alone."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and he said he was mad at Chuck not me, because I can't help it and he loves me."

Dean sighed "I will tell him."

Cas headed into the kitchen Gabriel was sitting at the table eating ice cream,

"She made you a sundae?" Cas asked

"Yes, and I got a kiss on the cheek."

"That's good."

The next morning Cas headed to the lab he was going to confront Chuck about what he had done to Dean and Poppy.

"Mr. Novak," Chuck said greeting him.

"It's Dr. Novak."

"I'm sorry, come with me to my office."

They headed down to the lab again past the a room with a crying Pup, and a nurse rocking it.

"Dean and Poppy, never cried, only when they were hungry," Chuck said.

"Did you make them like that?"

"No, I change the gene that makes an omega what they are more submissive, they produce more slick making mating easier, they are a bit more sensitive but that's ok, the need to please is upped too," Chuck said leading Cas into his office.

"Then why beat them, you made them the way they are," Cas asked.

Chuck took a deep breath,

"They need it, keeps them in their place," he said.

"You made them obey alphas, and then you got mad," Cas said, "that's fucking sick, you hurt them for fun, I saw the video, I saw what you did to Dean and Poppy."

Cas stood he was tall but next to Chuck he towered,he had him by the shirt collar when there was a knock on the door.

"Silly alpha you forgot your lunch," A familiar voice said. Cas turned and looked

"Poppy?" he asked

"Do I know you?" she asked, with a bright smile.

"No, I'm sorry," Cas said looking at Chuck.

"Hi, love, thank you," Chuck said smiling.

"I would have brought more if I knew you were having a meeting, you know Dean when he is nesting, always cooking," she said, "I gotta get back, let me know if you need anything."

"I will, you know I will," Chuck said.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile kissed chuck and left.

Cas was stunned it was Poppy but not Gabriels Poppy another one she looked a bit older but not by much.

"Nothing compares to the original, they are perfect in every way," Chuck said.

"Wait, so my Dean, and Gabriels Poppy?"

"Clones but there's something always a bit off, never the same."

"How are they the same age?"

"They aren't my Poppy and Dean are eighteen, yours are about two years old, mentally and physically they aren't but on the planet," Chuck said opening his lunch sitting at his desk.

"How?"

"Growth serum, give it to them in their formula."

Cas felt sick to his stomach, his Dean was a baby, a clone.

"How many times?" Cas asked

Chuck thought about it for a minute, "about twenty five times, I have new set born just today to replace the ones you stole from me, they were set number twenty four, I was so close with them I almost got rid of the stubborn side."

"I'm gonna go," Cas said still stunned by the fact that there were multiples of Dean and Poppy and nothing he could do to prove it.

Cas sat in his car for a minute, he couldn't breath he stared out the window all that he thought was going on was confirmed and he didn't know what to do does he tell them they are number twenty-four, does he tell Gabriel that the girl he loves is a baby technically. Cas found himself in front of his house not knowing how he got there.

He walked into the house Poppy and Dean were cuddled on the couch watching a movie Gabriel next to Poppy holding her hand.

"Hey, Cassie. You ok?" Gabriel asked.

"Umm I need to talk to you," Cas said.

"Ok."

Gabriel followed Cas to his room Cas shut the door and locked it.

"Dude, you are scaring me," Gabriel said, "you didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, no umm they are clones," Cas said not looking at Gabriel

"What?"

"Um and they are only two, technically."

"I'm going to be sick, how?"

"Oh um Chuck is mated to the original Poppy and Dean."

"There are more in the lab, born today."

Gabriel paced the room, great he had sex with a toddler did that make him a pedophille oh god, what was he going to do, he couldn't leave her they were scent bonded.

"Fuck Cassie, do we tell them?" Gabriel asked.

'I don't know, I mean would you wanna know they didn't know they were an experiment."

"Ok poker face, everything is fine, maybe it's a good thing she doesn't wanna have sex."

They headed back to the living room, Poppy and Dean were still sitting on the couch Cas sat on the smaller couch, Dean got up and walked him, sat down in his lap. Snuggled close, breathing in the scent he loved.

Poppy got up, she looked at Gabriel,

"I'll take you to bed, you look tired," he said.

"No, I'll make lunch," she said

"No, bed, now, I'm pulling alpha rank with you until you are totally healed. I can make my own lunch."

Poppy looked at him, "No I'll make lunch, you always make a mess."

She walked to the kitchen, "hey, did you just say no?"

"Yes, no, am I in trouble?"

"No, sweetheart you aren't, I'm proud of you right now," he said with a big smile.

"You are weird."

Dean kisses Cas' neck, and then his cheek working his way to his mouth.

"What's this?" Cas asked

"I have something to tell you, about what happened, why I.."

"Ok take your time," Cas said.

"Chuck he sent in a big Alpha, and I mean big to put us in out places, he umm he thought that if there was a different scent then Poppy and I would get better," Dean didn't look you he couldn't.

"Are you saying that Alpha did things you?"

"He beat me and Poppy, is was bad I thought he was going to kill me," Dean said.

"He didn't do anything else?"

"Not to me."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dean and Poppy were both a bit more sensitive the past few days, everything was upsetting them Poppy found all the blankets, pillows and made a giant nest in the living room for her and Dean to lay in.

Gabriel came home from work she was watching a movie crying eating ice cream.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" he asked worried

"It's nothing, my heat is coming, we get extra sensitive is all," she said, looking down at her bowl of ice cream

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because no one likes a needy omega."

Gabriel growled in frustration, Poppy jumped a bit, Gabriel sank back down next to her.

"Next time, please tell me, I wanna know," Gabriel said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You do?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's my job to take care of you, that's what Alphas do."

"But I thought, I was told.."

"I know what you were told, and it's wrong. Where's Cas and Dean?"

"In there room Dean's heat always comes a few days before mine."

Dean was pulling Cas shirt off trying to feel as much of his skin a possible, Cas growled loving how needy Dean was being, it was his turn to take care of his omega.

"Alpha I need you," Dean said between kisses

"I know, baby, let me get undress," Cas replied.

Dean pulled his own clothes off and presented to Cas, he growled looking at Dean ass up in the air, the smell of omega heat, and slick thick in the room, Cas couldn't help it. He lined himself out and slid in Dean making him moan.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, alpha, faster please, knot me, use me, please," Dean begged.

Cas' alpha instinct kicked in he started moving fast, slamming into Dean he couldn't form words just moans and grunt, Cas was praising him how good he felt and how good he was of slamming into him over and over, until they both were cumming and Dean was limp in his arms.

"Baby you ok?" Cas asked

"Yeah, that was amazing," Dean said smiling.

"Good," Cas said wrapping his arms around Dean.

They both fell asleep.

Gabriel was sitting next to Poppy in her nest. His head in her lap she was playing with his hair, he sighed content.

Gabriel turn so he could look at Poppy she had her thinking face on.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just think."

"You have your confused face on."

Poppy sighed and shifted Gabriel sat up, lifted her chin so he was looking at him.

"Talk to me."

"I don't understand why you and Cas keep trying to change us, why don't you like that I do stuff for you?"

"Baby, it's not that i don't like it, it's just a little much sometimes."

"Like what is too much?"

Gabriel was trying to think of a way to say it without them getting into a huge fight.

"I don't like it when you call me Alpha, I told you call me by my name."

"Is that it? I thought you liked when I called you Alpha?"

"Ok that's, yes in the bedroom it's fine, all the sweaters I don't need anymore but you keep making them, and I ask you what is wrong and I have to fight to get it out of you, why won't you just tell me?"

Poppy looked down got up and went to the bedroom.

"Dammit," Gabriel said going after her.

The door was locked, Gabriel was banging on the door.

"Poppy open the door, Pop, come on." he yelled again,

"What the hell is going on?" Cas asked coming out of his room.

"I fucked up."

" Poppy baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Sweetheart please."

"Come on, give her a minute," Cas said leading Gabriel back to the kitchen.

"Tell me what happened."

Cas got them both waters from the fridge and sat down.

"We were cuddling and she had her serious face, and I asked her what was wrong,"

"Did she tell you?"

"Yeah the usual why is it bad she's is they way she is?"

"What did you say?"

"I told her is wasn't bad just a bit much sometimes."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"What in the hell possessed you to tell her that?"

"I don't know, tell me you don't get annoyed sometime, it's kind of a lot."

"I would never tell Dean that, but I understand."

Poppy came out of the room and glared at Gabriel, walked to the fridge and started making a sandwich.

"Sweetheart I'm not hungry, I wanna talk to you," Gabriel said.

"This isn't for you, this is for Dean," she said taking it and a water.

Cas started laughing, Gabriel glared at him.

"She just needs time Gabriel, and we both need to respect that," Cas said getting up.

"Cas are you hungry?" Poppy asked walking back into the kitchen

"No I'm not, I'll be ok I have some protein bars and juice in the room," Cas said

"Ok, just let me know, I'll bring it to you."

"Thank you."

Cas made his way back down the hall to the bedroom, Dean was sitting up in bed eating the sandwich his sister made him. He smiled at Cas when he came in.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, Poppys not, her and gabriel got into a fight."

"I know, you know we aren't trying to change you, we just want you to know what it's really like."

"Yeah I know that but Pop, she's stubborn sometimes, and she likes the way she is."

Dean finished him sandwich and drank his water, he patted the bed, Cas smiled and laid down next tom him.

"What about you? Do you like it?"

"Sometimes, I don't mind doing things, but I think we both should do things. Everything should not fall on one person, we are team."

Cas smiled, he had grown so much since they had gotten back. Dean kisses Cas, when he pulled away he smiled.

Poppy was curled up in her nest in the living room, she was watching whatever was on the Tv not really watching it and Gabriel knew that. He sat down next to her she scooted away, he moved closer, she sighed and stayed where she was pulled the blanket up around her.

Gabriel looked at her, he could help but smile she was being very unomega like, nothing like Chuck wanted her to be and he thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world she was mad at him and as crazy as it sounds he was happy about it.

She snuck a look at him, Gabriel was staring at her, she looked away.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it how it came out."

Poppy sighed and looked at him.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked in a soft voice

"I don't know," he said, he really didn't know why he got upset with her.

"I won't make you stuff anymore, if that's what you want," she said not looking at him.

Gabriel sighed laid down next to her so he could look at her, she didn't look up, he touched her face like he does when he wants her to look him, she looked up at him with watery green eyes, it broke his heart he upset her.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked

She kissed him, "yeah, I'll try harder,it's just you have to understand I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you, I just don't need so many sweaters."

Poppy laughed and sniffed, "ok, I slow down on the knitting."

He kissed her happy she didn't stay mad at him.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Scrap him," Chuck said looking at the toddler in front of him.

"What? Why? He perfect," Alfie said.

"He will be too tall and he is an Alpha, I'm not making Alphas I'm making omegas," Chuck replied annoyed that he Alfie had questioned him.

"I'm sorry, I'll take care of it myself," Alfie said.

Chuck left to go check on the others.

"Alfie what does scraped mean?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry I am going to take you to your brother and sister ok?" Alfie said.

"Ok," Sammy said playing with his teddy.

"Are your heats always like this?" Gabriel asked

"I guess, am I that different?" Poppy asked

"Yeah, but in a good way, I like you all needy," he said with a smile.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him,

"Are you sure you like it?"

"Yes, you don't let me take care of you, and I like this side."

Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair, and touched her face. She rubbed her face against his hand, and sighed contently.

Cas knocked on the door, Gabriel got up and opened it in the buff.

"Put some clothes on I need both of you to come out here," Cas said.

"Is Dean ok?" Poppy asked pulling clothes on.

"Dean's, fine."

Gabriel and Poppy looked at each other got dressed and headed to the living room.

"Alfie what are you doing here?" Poppy asked hugging him.

"Umm well I need your help," Alfie said.

Sam peeked out from behind Alfies leg.

"Hello, I'm Poppy, who are you?" she asked looking at the men around her.

"I'm Sam, are you my sister?" he asked

"I am your sister, do you wanna come here so I can hug you?"

Sam came out from behind Alfie and jumped in Poppy's arms, she squeezed him tight.

"How about you and I get something to eat while the Alphas talk," Poppy said looking at Dean

"Ok, sissy," Sammy said laying his head on Poppy's shoulder.

Dean, Poppy and Sam all headed into the kitchen while Gabe and Cas talked to Alfie.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked

"They boy he is an alpha, Chuck wanted me to scrap him, I couldn't do it," Alfie said.

"What do you want us to do?" Gabriel asked

"I want you to take him, Dean and Poppy are his biological brother and sister, they are his family I made sure before coming here," Alfie said.

"I thought they were all clones of the originals?" Cas said looking towards the kitchen.

"Not all of them just the twins, but Sam comes from a bunch of embryos that Chuck kept from their parents," Alfie said.

Sam came running back into the living room.

"Alfie, they have chocolate milk, can I have some?" Sam asked

"Yeah that's fine, I have a question. Would you like to stay here with your sissy and brother?" Alfie asked

"I can?"

"Yeah buddy you can," Cas said, looking at Gabriel.

"I wanna stay, it's lonely at home, I stay forever?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"If you want to," Alfie said.

Sam looked around at Cas and Gabriel, his brother and sister and nodded.

"I'll still get to see you?" Sam asked

"Ya, I'll come visit, but I gotta go now. Thank you guys."

Alfie left, Poppy groaned a bit and clutch her stomach.

"Sweetheart?" Gabriel asked

"I'm ok, it's almost over, I'll, be ok."

"Go , i can take care of Sam," Dean said smiling at the kid.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm done, go," Dean said.

Poppy sighed, Gabriel smiled she just met him and was already protecting him, must be one of the things Chuck altered to be more extreme.

"Pops, come on," Gabriel said taking her hand, she followed him back to their room.

Cas and Dean looked at Sam he was about the size of a five year old.

"Can I play?" he asked

"Yeah you can play, we have to go to the store, get some stuff for you," Cas said

"You wanna go to the store?" Dean asked Sam

"What's the store?" he asked

Dean and Cas got dressed let Poppy and Gabriel know they were taking Sam to the store to gt him some stuff and left.

Sam was excited to go to the store, he had never been to the store before.

"Ok you wanna ride in the cart?" Dean asked

"Yes," Sam said.

Dean picked him up and placed him in the basket while Cas grabbed another one to put all the stuff in.

Sam looked at Dean with a serious look on his little face,

"Is sissy ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah, bud, Gabe is taking care of her, we will explain when you are a little older," Dean said, "you wanna pick out some toys?"

"Yes, please."

Three hours and a cart full of stuff they headed home, Sam was tired and cuddled up with Dean in the back seat.

"Dean, is he asleep?" Cas asked

"Yes, he is," Dean said.

"Did you know you had siblings?"

"No, I thought it was just Poppy and I," Dean said watching Sam sleep.

Cas didn't say anything else as he drove to the house, Dean carried Sam in while Cas carried all the bags.

Poppy had made food and set the table when they walked in.

"Pop, what are you doing? You should be with Gabriel," Dean said.

"I'm good, now, short heat remember Chuck said it could happen," Poppy said.

Dean nodded, asked Cas where they should put Sam he was still asleep. Cas told him to put in their room for now, he went to talk to Gabriel.

"Hey, your back," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, she's done?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Gabriel said carefully.

"You know that could mean…"

"I know but I don't think so."

Cas shook his head and headed to get the bags, Gabriel went to the kitchen to check on Poppy. Dean came back down the hall to help Cas while Sam slept.

When they sat down for dinner Sam came walking down the hall, he was crying. Dean got up and got him.

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I got scared, you weren't there," he said.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I wanted you to sleep," Dean said.

"Are you hungry?" Poppy asked fixing his plate.

"Yes, thank you, Sissy."

After dinner Sam played with Gabe in the living room, he squealed with laughter and ran around the living room. Gabriel told Poppy that Sam could stay in their room for now, she made him a nest on the floor for herself and Sam could sleep in the bed with Gabriel, being near the alpha would make him feel safe.

Poppy took Sam to take a bath, she made it warm with bubbles, Dean put a towel in the dryer so it was warm when he got out. Poppy noticed a small start of a knot at the base of his little penis.

"Sammy did Chuck tell you what you were?" Poppy asked.

"Well he says, I am an omega but then he said he's not making Alphas so I was supposed to be scraped. What does scraped mean?" Sam said.

"Don't worry about that I think you are an Alpha like Cas and Gabriel," Poppy said poured water on his head to wash his hair.

"Really?" Sam asked excited.

"Really," Poppy said smiling.

After his bath Sam played some more and then climbed into Poppy's lap,

"Tired?" she asked

Sam nodded, "read me a book?"

"Ok, come on, in the bed."

The boys watched Poppy take Sam into the bedroom.

Dean was happy to have a little brother to look after and play with, he couldn't wait to have a pup of his own. As he pulled the blankets down to get ready for bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Cas asked

"Sam, if Alfie didn't bring him here," Dean sid.

"I know, I can't believe he just kill pups like that," Cas said.

"He is a sick man."

Dean climbed into the bed. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean admiring the bite on the omegas neck. Cas kissed it, Dean sighed.

"Can I sleep down there with you?" Sam asked when Poppy laid down.

"You don't wanna sleep next to Gabriel?" she asked

"No, I wanna stay close to you or Dean," he said sounding sad

"Yeah, come on," she said lifting the blanket.

Sam scrambled off the bed and snuggled next to his sister, falling asleep instantly.

"You look good with a pup," Gabe said smiling at her from the bed.

"I can't wait to have my own, I love him already. His only been here a day," Poppy said.

"He is family."

"No, it's more than that, I think it has to do with what Chuck changed in us."

"Don't stress about it, it's a good thing."

"Good night, I love you," Poppy said.

Gabriel got off the bed to give Poppy a kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

One year later they had settled into a routine, Sammy started pre-K thanks to Charlie forging a birth certificate for him along with Dean and Poppy just in case. Poppy and Dean loved taking care of Sam but couldn't wait to have pups of their own.

Poppy went to pick up Sammy from school when an Alpha approached her.

"Hey beautiful," he said reaching out to touch her.

"I have an Alpha, thank you," she said moving her hair so he could see her mating bite.

"That little guy? I bet his got a little knot," he said.

Poppy sighed she was working on her need to please Alphas and this guy talking about Gabriel was making her mad.

"Come on let me show you my knot, and then you can decided."

"You know big things come in small packages," she said walking away.

Poppy shook her head, Sam came out.

"Sissy!" he yelled spotting her.

"Hi, Sammy, did you have a good day?"

Sams teacher came out, and walked over to them.

"Good you are here, i need to talk to you about Sam," his teacher said,

"Is he ok?" Poppy asked setting him down on the ground.

"He is fine, I think you should send him to a school for gifted children, he seems bored," she said.

"Ok, I'll talk to my alpha about it, do you have any recommendations?"

"I can email them to your alpha."

"Thank you but we need to get going."

"Yes, of course I'll see you tomorrow."

Poppy and Sam headed home the school wasn't too far from the new house they got to fit all od them. Poppy turned around the Alpha from the front of the school was behind her.

"Poppy are you ok?" Sam asked

"Ya, I'm ok, you wanna race?" she asked the house wasn't too far.

Gabriel was pulling up when they ran up the porch Sam won of course. Poppy opened the door letting Sam in the house, waiting for Gabriel. The Alpha waited at the end of the block.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Gabriel asked

"They guy was hitting on me out front of Sams school and then he followed up home," she said.

"Don't stress I'll take care of it. What did he say to you?"

"That he could please me better than you and you had a small knot cuz you are small."

"What did you say?"

"Big things come in small packages."

"Damn right," he said kissing her and laughing.

"I'm proud of you, standing up fo yourself," Gabriel said once they were in the house.

Gabriel made sure Poppy was ok before heading back outside to confront the Alpha messing with his girl.

"Hey what is your problem?" Gabriel asked

"I don't have a problem," The guy said

"Leave my girl alone."

"I wasn't bothering her."

"You were, she doesn't lie."

"Let me ask you something, how did a shrimp like you nab a girl that hot?"

Gabriel smiled at the guy, and laughed,

"You really wanna know?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah man, I wanna know,"

Gabriel punched him, in the face the guy fell to the ground, and started laughing when he stood up, he punched Gabriel, Dean and Poppy were on the porch watching. Poppy got pissed,

"Watch Sam."

She took off to defend her alpha, the guy was twice the size of Gabriel and her but she didn't care. She jumped on they guys back punching him in the head. He was trying to fling her off. Poppy lost her grip and fell on her butt, jumped up and kicked the guy in the balls, he went down on his knees.

"Stop following me, and leave my Alpha alone," she said, heading back to the house.

Gabriel followed her, Cas was pulling up. He parked and got out.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cas asked

"That knotthead was following Poppy and trying to lure her away with his knot, like that's what she's into," Gabriel said.

Poppy got the first aid kit and ice for Gabriels face. He sat down in front of her, she was shaking trying to pour the hydrogen peroxide on the cotton ball.

Gabriel took her hands, too steady them.

"Don't do that ever again," she said.

"I'm sorry, he pissed me off," Gabriel said "you didn't do too bad yourself."

"I want to protect you another thing Chuck changed I guess," she said dabbing his face.

"Sissy you ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Sammy I'm ok."

"Ok, teacher says I'm too smart to be in her class," Sam said looking at Poppy and then everyone else.

"I know she told me, we will find you another school ok?"

Ok."

Sam ran off to go play, Dean was making dinner and Cas was standing there.

"You both beat the guy up?" Cas asked

"Ya," Gabriel said hissing.

"Don't be a baby," Poppy said dabbing the cotton ball and then placing the ice on his face.

After dinner they all sat down to watch a movie, Sam fell asleep on Dean who carried him to his room.

Gabriel check his email and there was the school recommendations for Sam because he was so smart. Gabriel sighed as he went through them laughing when he came across his own school that he went to when he was a kid.

"I think we should all decided where Sam goes." Poppy said.

"You are right," Gabriel said

They looked up the schools Cas and Dean took half the list Poppy and Gabriel the other until they narrowed it down to their top three.

Cas said he would call the next day he wasn't going to work, Dean's heat was coming in the next few days.

For the next month Gabriel would leave work early to go with Poppy to pick up Sam so that Alpha wouldn't bother her anymore. They hadn't seen him since the fight Gabriel said it was because he was afraid of Poppy didn't wanna get kicked in the nuts again.

Poppy and Gabriel said they would take the interview at the school with Sam, Dean wasn't feeling well and Cas had a patient that wouldn't see anyone but him.

The school was called The Shining Star Academy, they had to do an intake interview and do an assessment of Sam to make sure he is a good fit for their school, the last school all five of them went and agreed that it wasn't the best school for Sam the lady doing the interview said they used spankings to punish the kids and Poppy noped out of it, saying no one was laying a hand of her baby brother and stormed out.

So here they were school number three hoping they didn't have to go through the list again.

"Mr and Mrs. Novak," the headmistress said.

"Hello," Gabriel said holding out his hand for her to shake, "Gabriel is fine, this is my mate,Poppy, Sam's older sister."

"It's nice to meet all booth of you, come in my office, Sam can stay out here and play."

"Sammy are you ok?"

"Yes, Sissy," he said not looking up.

Poppy smiled and followed Gabriel and the headmistress into the office.

They took their seats, the headmistress pulled out some papers,

"Let's get started," she said.

"So your parents?"

"They died not that long ago," Poppy said.

"How?"

"Car accident they went off the side of the road, it was horrible," Poppy said with a sniff.

"Forgive my mate, she still has a hard time talking about it," Gabriel said, squeezing her hand.

"And Sam how does he feel about it?"

"His ok, he doesn't remember them," Gabriel said taking over for Poppy.

"The school he goes to now, they sent over their assessment of Sam and it says he spends a lot of time alone, playing by himself."

"Well that just our Sammy he likes to be alone he is a bit introverted like his big sister," Gabriel said smiling at Poppy who dabbed her eyes.

"Ok, it also says he disturbs the class," she said.

"I think part of that is because he was bored and not being challenged enough I know he is little but he so smart," Poppy said.

The headmistress nodded, "what does Sam like to do the most with you?"

"He loves book, when one of us reads to him at night he loves it, coloring, building things, computers," Gabriel said.

"I see you live with your brothers," she said

"Yes, we all love together, my brother and I are twins, we prefer to stay together."

"And he is mated to your brother?" she asked pointing to Gabriel.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Gabriel asked

"No just getting it straight, you look familiar," she said looking at Poppy.

Poppy looked at Gabriel they never talked about what to do if some recognized her or Dean.

"She just has one of those faces," Gabriel said.

"No, you were on the news, you are from that lab. You are an experiment, is Sam?" she asked

"We gonna go, I think Sam is too smart for this school," Gabriel said standing up.

"Yes, we are and so is Sam but we have the same parents and he doesn't know, all he knows is that Dean and I are his brother and sister, Gabriel and Castiel are our mates and I plan on keeping that way until he is old enough to fully understand that if he wasn't brought to us, they would have killed him," Poppy said looking the headmistress in the eyes.

"But I think my mate is right Sammy is too smart for this place and has better manners," Poppy got up and headed to the door, Gabriel followed.

"Please wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and that was extremely rude of me," the headmistress said, "I want Sam here, I do, he is smart has a loving family, I think he would fit perfectly in out pre-k program."

"You say one word to anyone about what he is, I will pull him so quick," Poppy said.

"Not a word."

The rest of the interview went well, they let Sam play and they watched him he had to do simple things like match the boat to the water and train to the tracks simple things that he was taught at a very early age.

Sam got in of course and was to start the next day, Poppy said she would voluntree when she could if they needed help and they always needed more parents the headmistress said.

Gabriel looked at Poppy when they got in the car.

"What?' she asked

"I like this side, it's hot," Gabriel said with a smile/

"Sissy am I going back?' Sam asked

"Yes, Sammy you are."

When they got back to the house, Dean was making dinner but looked paler than normal.

"You ok?' Poppy asked

"I don't know, I don't fell good," he said.

"Go, lay down I'll do this," Poppy said shooing her brother out of the kitchen.

"How did the interview go?'

"Good, he got in and starts tomorrow."

Dean looked at her, she shrugged and smiled at him.

"Hey I'm back," Cas yelled.

"Hey babe," Dean said greeting him

"Still don't feel good?"

"Not really."

"I brought a test, just to make sure."

Dean nodded took the test from Cas and headed to their room.

Twenty minutes later Dean came back into the kitchen, he sat down at the table.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean handed him the test.

"Shut up!" Cas said.

"What?" Poppy asked setting the table.

Cas showed her the test.

"No way, I'm going to be an Aunt?"

"Looks like it." Dean said.


End file.
